


Back Door: Wolves At the Door

by pbmolecules



Series: Family Business, Kripke Manor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Carpenter!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Hunters, Kripke Manor, M/M, Married Life, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, TopDean, Wedding business, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Cas and Dean have been married for six months now.  While the long corridors and stately rooms of Kripke Manor remain ghost free, there is always something afoot.It’s a beautiful summer morning, but there is a stranger at the back door that Buddy says is human but stinks of monsters, there’s a police officer at the front door, and Gabriel’s in trouble again.Read Family Business before reading the Back Door short stories, but the Back Doors can be read in any order.





	1. If It Smells Like a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Kripke Manor has stuck with me. The adventures are never-ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do not own any music, books, lyrics, movies, or TV references.

If It Smells Like a Wolf

 

Castiel jogged along the trail that ran the length of the back of Kripke grounds. It was a warm morning, promising to heat up into a hot summer day. He had already run two miles on the sleepy sidewalks of town and decided a run around the perimeter of their grounds would be nice. 

Buddy had joined him at the gate, loping along for the morning tour. The lawns were thick and green in the pale light of morning. The gazebo was a lovely dove white, standing out crisply against all the green. Shrubs of cascading pink flowers circled the gazebo. 

Hiring Bobby as their grounds keeper had been the best decision they could have made. He stepped into the job with ease. And his health and demeanor had improved. He did plenty inside the manor still, but time outdoors was what he seemed to crave and thrive on. 

Cas slowed his pace slightly when he was surprised to see a car pull in the driveway. The headlights marked the slow, unsure progression of the blue car.

It could be someone driving by to look at the grounds. People did that sometimes, dreaming about their wedding day. But he suspected this was not the case.

He stopped, watching as the car turned back the unmarked drive that took people to the back door.

A hunter.

Buddy barked.

“Let’s go see who it is, boy,” Cas huffed. He left the path, jogging across the grass, wishing he could cross as easily and swiftly as Buddy.

The German Shepherd stopped a few feet away from the car, tail still and ears perked. A woman got out, looking timidly at the dog and then up at the great, stone house.

Cas waved, catching her attention as she turned. She waved back, sitting on the hood of her car.

Finally reaching her, Cas slowed to a walk, mopping his forehead with the front of his t-shirt. “Hello. Can I help you?”

She rubbed her palms along the thighs of her jeans. “Hope so. Are you a Winchester?”

“I am. I’m Cas.” She was young. Somewhere between a teen and an adult.

She nodded, sliding down to her feet. “I’m looking for a priest. Jody Mills said you could help me find him.”

Cas smiled, still panting slightly from his run. “I know some priests. You need one in particular?”

She had long, light brown hair that hung in loose curls to her shoulders. She didn’t strike him as a hunter. She just didn’t have the burnt feel. He glanced at Buddy, the best barometer for character that he knew. The dog watched her curiously but did not seem eager to greet her either.

“I’m looking for Father Murphy.”

“I’ve worked with him before. Do you need to get in touch with him?”

The young lady looked like she was going to say no, but she surprised him by saying yes.

Cas nodded, still unsure of her intentions. “Buddy, sono on’anohito wa nanimonodesu ka?”

Buddy approached the woman, smelling her. His nose trailed one leg from her knee to her boot. Bobby had taught them all the line of Japanese. Buddy would smell the person and tell you what they were. He was yet to ever be wrong.

“Let him smell your hands. Please.” Cas knew it was a strange request, but he had long since given up on not being strange.

The young woman frowned, opening her palms to let Buddy smell her. He did so, with interest. He walked away from her, sitting next to Cas’ leg, grumbling.

“What the hell was that?” The woman asked, looking worried.

Cas could read Buddy as well as Buddy could read people. She wasn’t a monster. But she stunk like one. She was human, but what connection she had to some sort of creature was questionable. Cas grinned, petting Buddy’s head. “Can’t be too careful.”

She frowned at the dog and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I will tell Father Murphy you would like to speak to him. Do you have a phone number I can give him?”

She looked off to the side, frowning again. “I really need to talk to him. Face to face.”

“Well, he isn’t here. The best I can do is pass a message to him.”

She sighed heavily. “I’ll give you my number.” She walked back to her car, opening the door to root around in her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper, writing her number on it.

Cas walked over to the car. “Will you be staying in town?”

She handed him the slip of paper with her number and the name Brandy written on it. “Yeah. I’m kinda out of options.”

Cas nodded. He wanted to offer her a room, but Buddy looked no more impressed with her than he had two minutes ago. “I’ll be in touch.”

She hesitated but got back in the car, driving away. After the car had pulled out of the gate, he looked back at the number. He looked at Buddy. “I hope you called that right.”

Buddy trotted to the back door, tail wagging slightly. They went inside, passing through the room that hunters used. It had been the honeymoon suite, originally. But they had redone some of the first floor layout, moving the honeymoon suite up the wing, putting doors in the hallway that kept the back of the house separated from wedding comings and goings. The backdoor opened into what they called the Hunter Reference room. There was a kitchenette in the corner, several tables and a reference library that was slowly growing. They had recently added a huge whiteboard that hunters could plan on. What had once been supply rooms full of sheets and towels and other guest essentials were now full of hunter supplies. One pantry was dedicated to ingredients for spell work and weaponry. The largest supply room held weapons. Some rare, some as simple as a bin full of lighters. Another held essential supplies hunters could take, such as MRE’s, canned foods, dry goods, clothes, drinks, and water. And of course, a huge stock pile of salt. 

There was a salt strip in the doorframe, a demon trap under the mat, and the door handles were all made of silver. The word was out amongst hunters. It was only a matter of time and luck before a monster of some sort landed on their doorstep.

Hunters, once okayed by a house member, were allowed free access to the Reference Room, guest rooms, the basement, and the second floor back half of the wing. The second floor had guest rooms and bathrooms, and a medical suite. Jody had helped with a lot of the planning. 

This section of the house was cleaned and taken care of by the Winchesters, Charlie, Dorothy, Garth, Bobby, and Ellen. So far, the hunter business had stayed separated from the wedding business. Hunters were extremely adept at blending in or keeping discrete. 

Cas went up the back steps and through the house to the third floor, unlocking the door to his and Dean’s part of the house. Dean used to be the early riser. Since Kripke Manor had been in full swing, Cas had taken to early morning runs three to four days a week. It kept him balanced physically and mentally. 

He went to their small kitchen, which was currently a mess with remodeling, and started a pot of coffee.

“Morning,” Dean said, surprising him from behind. 

“Morning.” Cas sat down at the table, going through his contacts. 

“Who are you calling at 6am?” Dean grumbled, pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge.

“I already had a visitor at the back door.” He found Jody’s number but stopped to talk to Dean first. “Some girl showed up asking about Father Murphy.”

“Huh.” Dean put a pad of butter on a frying pan, turning it slowly over the heat. “What did Buddy say?”

“Said she had been in contact with something recently, but she was human.”

Dean nodded, cracking two eggs into the pan.

“The girl, Brandy, said Jody told her about us.”

“You gonna call her?”

“Yes.” Cas pressed the number, switched it to speaker, and listened as it rang.

“Hello?”

“Morning, Jody,” Cas said, sorry it was so early but knowing time of day didn’t matter to her.

“Hey, what’s up, Cas?” She sounded tired and as if she were just sitting up in bed.

“A girl named Brandy stopped here this morning. Ring a bell?”

“Brandy...no...wait. Brunette?”

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah. Wow. I told her you could help her find Father Murphy.”

“I can. Who is she?”

“She’s...I met her on a hunt in Rhode Island back in March. She had a werewolf problem and...she lost her sister.”

“In an attack?” Cas asked.

“Not so much. Turns out their mother was a werewolf. And Murphy was the one that killed her. Brandy and her sister grew up without parents.”

Castiel frowned. “I’m not subjecting Father Murphy to someone who is out for revenge.”

“It’s more complicated than that. She’s angry. But I don’t think it’s revenge.”

Castiel had learned months ago to not question too deeply the comings and goings of hunters. If Jody was on board, that was enough for him. “Very well. I’ll pass her information on.”

“Thanks Cas. I’ll be in touch soon.”

Cas ended the call, looking at Dean.

He slid two eggs onto a plate and handed it to Cas with half an orange and toast. The chilly unease between the two of them was so unusual that Cas did not know how to act. Dean seemed just as thrown off. 

“Thank you.” Cas gave Dean a hesitant smile.

Dean hesitated, leaning down to kiss him. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Cas sighed with some relief. It was rare for him and Dean to fight. But last night they had gotten into quite an argument. Dean had slept on the couch and Cas had been up half the night alone in their suite.

“I’m sorry too.” He hooked a finger into Dean’s belt loop and pulled him into his lap. Dean still looked sullen. Cas pushed his plate away, giving Dean room to put an elbow on the table. As long as he willingly came into his arms, all was right with the world. He ran a hand up and down Dean’s warm back. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no socks or shoes just yet.

Dean put one elbow on the table and his other arm around Cas’ shoulders. “I don’t like that guy, Cas. I never did.”

Cas nodded. “I think you’re right.”

Dean gave him a half-surprised look.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take your word more seriously.” He took Dean’s hand in his own. “I just always thought Balthazar joked around like that. He flirts with every one. I assumed...well, I assumed incorrectly.”

“I meant what I said, Cas. He’s no longer welcome here.” Dean ran his thumb along Cas’ index finger. Their eyes met in an unblinking stare.

“No, he isn’t. What he did was wrong. I was...shocked. And I want nothing to do with him or his business.”

Dean nodded. He closed his eyes, lowering his forehead to Cas’. “I’ll kill him if he ever tries anything again.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, taking his solemn face into his hands. “You aren’t killing anyone.” He kissed him. “Look at me.”

Dean opened his eyes. Two steady green windows to Cas’ entire world. “You know I love you. Only you. There will never be anyone but you.”

Dean sat up, still in his lap. “I know, Cas. I trust you. I don’t trust Balthazar. I never did. Now I just straight up hate the mother fucker.”

Cas sighed. “He has to know he made a critical mistake last night at the party. And alcohol was no excuse. He didn’t have that much to drink.”

Dean looked away, his jaw clenching. “He actually touched you. Grabbed your ass and offered to ‘take you upstairs’, Cas!” Dean stood up abruptly, his anger winning over again.

Cas put his head in his hands, elbows on the table. It was like a nightmare. They were at a ‘Danville Vanguards’ party last night. It was Danville’s small business owners. The small business owners of Danville got together twice a year. It was the third time they had been to such an event. It was a great way to connect and keep an ear out for local changes. But Balthazar had made a beeline for Cas as soon as he walked through the door. Cas had not even seen it coming. He was flirtier than normal, but Balthazar flirted with everyone! Men, women, married, single, young, old. The man was a schmoozer. 

An hour into the evening, Balthazar had put his arm around Cas, joking about the local florists bickering. Dean had given Balthazar a glare from across the room.

“Uh-oh! Looks like the hubby’s getting jealous, Cassie! I better save this little party for later.” Balthazar had chuckled and went the other direction as Dean approached.

Dean went into his typical growling about ‘breaking his fucking fingers’ and Cas had laughed it off. After all, Cas was happily married. Balthazar couldn’t possibly be serious.

Two hours into the party, Balthazar found Cas again. Dean was with Sam and two local foremen talking about how they were starting a new addition to the local hospital. Cas had easily stepped out of the conversation as Balthazar asked him about how hosting the first prom had been. They had walked over to a punch bowl to get another drink. That was when Balthazar had taken a turn for the serious.

Cas had been talking about how diligent they had to be, along with the help from the teachers at the high school, to be sure no students were sneaking off into the house to find a bedroom, closet, or corner to have sex in.

“I wouldn’t mind some sneaking off of the sort,” Balthazar had grinned, leaning in too close. “How bout we slip upstairs?” Balthazar’s hand cupped his ass cheek and squeezed.

Castiel had been totally shocked. He stepped back, bumping into Anna. “Balthazar! Never! I am-“ he was going to say ‘a happily married man and you know it.’ But Dean was there in a sudden rage, punching Balthazar in the face, knocking him down, spilling the punch bowl and in general, causing a huge scene.

Scandalized, the others there jumped back in shock. 

Dean punched him again, yelling, “You keep your filthy fucking hands off my husband!”

It took Cas and Sam to pull Dean off. Cas was embarrassed by the entire exchange, stormed out of the party, leaving the other guests to help Balthazar to his feet again. Dean stormed out after him, Sam and Gabe following quickly.

They had argued the whole way home. They argued the whole way up to their section of the house. By the time they got up here, Cas went into their room, slammed the door shut and paced the room. And Dean never came in. 

Cas got up from the table, approaching Dean again. He hated when Dean was mad. They had never gone to bed without apologizing before. Not since they had been married over six months ago.

“Dean...I don’t know what else to say. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It’s not my fault he touched me.” A flash of him squeezing his ass crashed through Cas’ memory. He shivered at the thought, hugging his arms to himself.

Dean’s anger drained away. “It’s not your fault, Cas. I know you didn’t ask for that. And I know you didn’t lead him on. But I warned you.”

Cas could feel tears burning his eyes at the insinuation. He turned to leave the kitchen.

Dean snagged him by the upper arm, turning him back to him. “I just mean...I’m really pissed at him. And I need you to trust me when I warn you about people. And...I’m really sorry I caused such a huge scene.”

“I hate that he touched me,” Cas admitted shakily.

A look of pain crossed Dean’s face. He pulled Cas into his arms, hugging him. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t your fault.”

Cas hugged him back tight. “I’m glad you hit him,” Cas admitted.

Dean huffed a laugh, pulling back. “Well, I didn’t need to go overboard with it. I guess.”

Cas shrugged. “He deserved it. Dean, I don’t want this to be a problem.”

“It’s not,” Dean sighed. “He’s a piece of shit whose lucky he still has two hands.”

Cas nodded in agreement. Dean leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was just ramping up into something more when Castiel’s phone rang.

They glanced over at it.

“Un-fucking-believable,” Dean snapped, picking it up. “What the fuck do you want?” Dean demanded.

Balthazar’s stuffy voice came across the speaker loud and clear for both of them to hear. “You Neanderthal! As if breaking my nose wasn’t enough? You vandalize my property?”

“You listen to me right now,” Dean snarled, “if you ever call this number again, I’ll break your face to match your nose.”

“Balthazar,” Cas said tightly. “Don’t call me again. And don’t come here. You aren’t welcome.”

“I’ll sue the shingles off that monstrosity of a stone heap! You ruined my sign! Over nothing! It meant nothing!”

Dean shook his head in disgust, ending the call. Castiel took the phone out of Dean’s hand, blocking the number. “Unbelievable.”

Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration. Cas groaned in frustration. They had just been about to make up! And Balthazar fucked things up again!

Cas threw his phone out the kitchen door where it collided into the hall wall with a clattering shatter.

“Cas!” Dean said in shock. 

“What?” Cas yelled. “I’m pissed too, Dean!”

“Alright, alright,” Dean soothed, pulling him into his chest to hug him and kiss him. “Let’s take this down a notch. We can’t both be mad. The guy might actually lose a head if we team up angry.” He kissed Cas, grinning. “You let me do angry.”

“But I AM angry,” Cas frowned.

Dean smirked a grin.

“Stop getting turned on when I’m angry,” Cas said, frowning harder.

Dean laughed. “Sorry. It’s no damn wonder you get hit on all the time. But the rest of the world can fuck off. You’re all mine.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “That’s not romantic whatsoever.”

“I wasn’t goin’ for romantic,” Dean grumbled low, backing Cas out of the kitchen toward their room.

“I’m quite frustrated with the whole ordeal,” Cas growled low, his arms going around Dean’s shoulders as he let himself be herded to the bedroom.

“Me too.” Dean kissed him, deep and heavy, bumping them both roughly into the bedroom doorway. “But those squinting, angry, laser-shooting eyes drive me crazy.”

Cas chuckled.

“The way your mouth presses together all tight and mad,” Dean continued, pulling Cas’ shirt off of him.

“I’m all sweaty from running,” Cas fretted, taking the borage of kisses Dean was giving him. He pulled Dean’s shirt off, running his open palms down his back.

“I’m not worried about it. I think I’m just gonna dirty you up more.”

Cas put a leg on the bed and Dean pulled him back into his chest. “Uh-uh. No bed for you. I’m claiming this ass.” Dean slid his hands down Cas’ hips to squeeze his ass cheeks.

Cas gasped, staring wide-eyed and wanting at Dean. Their sex life had certainly taken on a moodiness that the couple enjoyed. They were romantic and sweet, desperate for a quickie, playful, experimental. Then there were moments when they wanted more. Cas could take over, tearing Dean apart with slow, controlled, tortuous foreplay, making him wait to orgasm. 

Dean could be aggressive and bossy. And this was going to be one of those fucks. It made Cas hard instantly. He fucking loved it at times.

Cas’ body flushed with a wave of want. He wanted Dean to own him. Take him. Pound away the shitty memories of last night.

Cas lunged into him with a heated determination to show ready he was.

Dean hummed in amusement, letting go of his ass to shove his running shorts down. Cas kicked them away, along with his shoes and socks.

Dean took his head in his hands, making full eye contact. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Cas nodded, wrapping his hands around Dean’s wrists. “I love you.”

“I’m gonna fuck you.”

Cas flushed again, his heart racing. “Please,” he whispered.

Dean pulled him in, kissing him until he thought he might pass out. Again, Cas went to pull them onto the bed. “Uh uh,” Dean huffed, shoving Cas over a step, shoving the nightstand down a few feet.

Cas moaned at the strength of Dean’s grip on his bare hips as he turned him toward the headboard. “I suggest you hang on,” Dean murmured into his ear, guiding one of Cas’ hands to the post and his other to the top edge of the headboard.

Cas pressed his rear seductively into Dean’s jean clad hips. He secured his grip to the massive wooden headboard as Dean’s hands ran firmly down his arms and down his sides, pressing his hips forward. Cas could feel his thick, hard length scrape against his skin with a rock of his hips.

Dean’s mouth opened wet and hot with a bite to the curve of his neck and shoulder. “Damn,” he gasped when Dean’s teeth latched a bit harder.

“No one is touching this ass but me,” he muttered, slapping a hand on his bare skin.

“Uh,” Cas punctuated the air, his entire body lighting up with want.

Dean rubbed the now tender spot enticingly.

Cas dropped his head back, feeling Dean’s pressing into him as his mouth continued to suck at his neck. “Someone’s been reading A/B/O Star Wars fics again,” Cas gasped.

Dean chuckled low. “I have not. I just want what’s mine.”

Cas didn’t give a shit where Dean’s inspiration came from as long as he would man-handle him a little and fuck him. “Then you better make sure no one mistakes me for being available.”

“Oh,” Dean chuckled. “I’ll mark you as mine, Thursday. All mine.” He slapped Cas’ other ass cheek, leaving a stinging buzz on his skin. Another followed with a tight grip and rough rub.

Cas could feel cum dribble down his cock in anticipation. Dean had yet to even touch him there and he throbbed with need of his hands to squeeze and slide over him.

“How’s that?” Dean asked, gripping his hips and grinding his dick into Cas’ sensitive backside.

“That will be gone in a minute.” It was a cocky tease and he glanced over his shoulder to see Dean’s smirk.

Dean popped his ass again several times. “What a little smart ass. But just so you know, these hickeys will be around for days.”

“Dean!” Cas squirmed away from his mouth. 

Dean laughed into his neck, bracing his hands over Cas’ on the headboard. “Aw, Mr. Respectable will have to wear a shirt with a collar for a few days instead of t-shirts to hide these.” He hooked his arms around Cas’ squirming frame, laving the area with his tongue. “If you really want me to stop...I will.”

“God,” Cas panted, canting back into him again. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dean slapped his ass with a gentler pop, biting, and shoving his dick against Cas. “Quit rushing me.”

Cas whined. His head dropped forward and he gripped the post and headboard tight. He glanced over his shoulder as Dean bent to rifle through their top drawer. They had enough lube to last five years in a rainbow of colors, smells, and flavors. “Mmm, pineapple,” Dean grinned, “my favorite.”

Cas snickered. Dean said that about every single one of them. His grin drifted into an open mouth when he heard the lid pop open. He watched as Dean drizzled lube generously onto his hand, spreading it to both hands with an eager glint to his eyes. 

Cas’ mouth watered with want. He hung his head as Dean stepped closer again. “How fast this goes is up to you.” He stood next to Cas, sliding one hand down the crack of Cas’ ass, sweeping up and down several times.

“Dean,” Cas growled.

Dean’s hand hesitated as he stopped to kiss him. As his tongue plundered deep, he felt Dean’s hand move again, sliding down, his thumb swirling and pressing in.

Cas gasped, his body already starting to tremble slightly.

Dean grinned with a raised eyebrow. “You’re shaking already.”

“Yes,” Cas grinned, shoving back onto Dean’s thumb, feeling it swirl inside him with delicious pleasure. “Dean, please, fuck me!”

Dean pulled his thumb away, adding more lube and quickly supplying two fingers. Cas pumped back onto them, seeking the feel of Dean’s cock, even through his jeans, but Dean was stubbornly denying him. “I gotta stretch you good,” Dean murmured, spreading his fingers. “Cause I’m gonna fuck you hard.”

Cas whined again, fucking back onto the two insufficient fingers. He wanted desperately to reach down and grab his own cock and stroke it. He could swear he was two strokes from coming. He pumped back onto the two fingers easily now and Dean added a third. Almost there. Almost enough and then Dean could sink his cock in there. He pumped back slower, stretching and gritting his teeth with need.

Dean coaxed one of Cas’ legs up onto the bed, spreading his ass further and giving Dean more room to work.

“So fucking hot, Cas,” Dean muttered, keeping his hand steady for Cas to fuck onto. He rubbed his other lubed hand around Cas’ entrance. He moaned in frustration, hoping that hand was going to grab his cock. His dick jumped with want, cum slinging from the tip.

“Touch me,” Cas panted.

“I’m touching you right where I want to,” Dean growled, twisting his hand and stretching him more. “Keep goin’, keep ridin’ my hand.”

Cas glared at him, gripping the headboard tight with his hands. Dean’s eyes flared with lust. “I felt that.” He added a fourth finger, ramming a little harder.

Cas’ glare slipped into a pleading pant. “Dean.”

Dean grinned. He pulled his hand out.

Cas sighed, resting his forehead on his hand gripping the post. He could hear Dean unzip his jeans. One hand gripped his hip and he gasped at the feel of Dean’s blazing hot cock slap onto his hole.

“Mmmfuck,” Cas ground out.

Dean slapped against his hole several more times before stopping to lube.

“Keep your hands on that headboard,” Dean ordered, finally, sinking into him slow and steady.

Cas panted, shifting and pumping onto him already.

“Eager, eager, my Thursday,” Dean chuckled, rubbing Cas’ ass cheek.

Cas squeezed in anticipation and groaned at the slap to his ass. It was like a defibrillator to his cock. “Ohh, yeah,” Cas panted.

Dean pumped harder, keeping Cas off kilter and barely hanging on. Both his hands gripped Cas’ hips rough as he pounded inside. “You good?” Dean huffed.

“So good,” Cas panted, taking Dean’s entire length. Dean stopped, rubbing his balls into Cas’, making them both moan.

Dean slid back, pounding in.

Cas cried out in ecstasy, feeling his neglected cock swing heavily beneath him. He gripped the headboard and took every bit Dean gave him.

Dean would slow down, sliding in, rubbing Cas’ ass with a groan. “Such a good fucking ass,” he grit.

“Touch me,” Cas panted, wanting to come so bad. 

Dean pounded harder. He could feel Dean’s jeans rubbing his skin. He turned to see Dean, eyes closed and body rock hard, jeans around his knees and not a care in the world outside of himself and Cas.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you come,” Dean growled. He clung to Cas’ shoulders, pounding hard and fast as his hungry mouth found his neck. 

Cas gasped at the contact. His dick seeked something to rut into. Dean pumped with a growl and slammed forcefully.

Cas had come untouched three times in his entire life. All of those times with Dean. He could feel him petting a hand down his side. “I feel you squeezing, shaking, baby. But I’m not gonna touch that fat, hard dick until you start coming.”

Cas gasped, spreading his knees to take more, feeling every swing and slap of his cock against his own abdomen and cried out as he came. Shock and a wave of an erotic high flooded him as Dean hauled him back against him, stroking his cock and sucking onto the neglected side of his neck.

His chest threatened to explode as Dean stroked his cock, humming with impressed desire. Cum pumped and streaked the bed, Dean’s hand, and the headboard.

Cas gasped and caught his breath, coming down, realizing Dean was still thick and buried in his ass.

“My turn,” Dean groaned. He lowered Cas back to his hands, putting them on the bed. His cum smeared hand gripped his hip as Dean started at a slow pace.

“It’s too much,” Cas swooned, over-sensitized and wanting to float away.

Dean sped up, rubbing Cas’ ass cheek.

Cas switched gears, opening up and gripping the bed to take all Dean could give him. “Fill me up, Dean. Mark me.”

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, pumping hard and fast. “So mine, mine, mine,” Dean moaned.

Cas could feel hot, wet cum burst inside him. He moaned and trembled. Dean slammed in again and pulled out, stroking his cock. Cas felt warm cum slide down his back as Dean groaned again. Dean smeared the cum over Cas’ back and pulled him up against him again, kissing his shoulder and neck.

“I love you,” Cas panted, feeling whole and loved and owned and everything he ever needed from the world.

“I love you,” Dean grinned. “So much.”

Cas pulled away, turning in his arms. 

Dean kissed him, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I overreacted and let that idiot get to me. But mostly I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Cas grinned, kissing him. “It’s forgiven. I’m sorry too.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Dean sighed, pulling them both onto the bed.

“I’m gross,” Cas laughed.

“You are NOT gross. You’re mine.”

“I’m making you sleep on the couch more often,” Cas grinned, kissing him and pulling away finally to get a shower.


	2. Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing

2\. Wolves In Sheep’s Clothing

 

Dean sat a mug of hot coffee on the table in their work room. The war room, they had dubbed it since the Serengeti dining room was used as a dining room now, was on the second floor and open partially to the grand staircase. While it did not have the character of the Serengeti dining room, it was tastefully adorned with floor plans, framed and captured a time when they all were coming together to battle the beautiful home they shared today. A beautiful mahogany table took the stage in the center of the room, covered with plans for the third and fourth floors. A ridiculous throne manned the head of the table. Not as majestic as the lion one downstairs. This one was oak with a giant peacock. A brilliant blue cushion kept Gabe comfortable and preening. The brilliance of the arrival of it was one of the many fond memories Dean cherished. He was the one that bought it. Gabe about turned inside-out at Dean unveiling it in the foyer. Cas had damn near exploded, incredulous that Dean would encourage such a venture.

There was an odd assortment of chairs and boxes for the rest of them to sit on. Cas had brooded for days, rolling his eyes and huffing. But Dean caught the quiet laughs from Cas too. The grins and general happiness Cas had when Gabe was happy. It was a terrible habit Dean had gained, being with Cas. Driving Cas to get steamed up and irritated to elicit that tight mouthed glare got Dean steamed up in other ways. And he knew Cas loved it. And so the war room took on the familiar flow of the dining room. White marble floors that extended from the stairs to this wide-open room were now softened with a huge cornflower blue rug that highlighted the peacock theme. Cas refused to accept there was a theme growing here. But Gabe and Dean knew better. Sam just went along with it, per usual. 

Cas took the coffee with a sleepy exhausted smile. Dean kissed him, sitting down next to him. After a long, restless night and after that insane round of sex, Dean was sure he looked just as blissed out as Cas. 

Sam walked in looking miffed. Gabe came in behind him looking proud of himself. It was the grin that gave it away. Pride was something Gabe generally saved for one specific thing. Pranking.

Dean didn’t ask. He had a really happy bubble right now that he preferred not to burst.

They still held spec meetings Mondays through Thursdays. Weddings dominated Fridays and Saturdays. And Sundays were for disappearing into the woodwork.

Garth joined them this morning, as well as Charlie and Dorothy. Dean leaned back in his chair (assigned by Gabe) and slouched to listen to the morning update. 

“What’s on the spec sheet, Sambo?” Gabe grinned, lounging into his throne.

“What’s on the fucking spec sheet is the fact that you and Charlie went out last night and vandalized property, Gabriel! You could get arrested!”

“Uhhh,” Gabe sighed, his head dropping back against the large carved bird behind him. “It. Will. Be. Fine.”

Sam grimaced with that exasperated frown he usually only spent on Dean. 

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed. “Did you vandalize Balthazar’s sign?”

Gabe’s head popped up. “Maybe.”

Cas glared at him. “He already called, threatening to sue us.”

“Great!” Sam snipped, tossing his hands up in frustration.

“It’s gonna be fine!” Gabe waved him off. He leaned in with an impish smile toward Dean. “How pissed was he?”

Dean snickered. “Extremely.”

Gabe sat back with that proud grin. “Serves that pretentious fucker right.”

“The only one getting ‘served’ here is us!” Sam yelled.

“Sam, calm down,” Dean deflected. “And it does serve the bastard right.”

Sam gave him a death glare, but Dean couldn’t help but ask, “What did you do to it?”

Charlie wiggled with enjoyment.

“Red,” Gabe held out a hand to her.

“So!” She hopped up, off her box and pulled her phone out. “We got some weed killer and spray paint-“

Cas’ mouth dropped open in horror. Dean tried to cover his smile with his hand.

“You know the big, gaudy sign that hangs over his doors? Dreams by Rochè. Well, we changed it to Dreamkiller by Roach.”

“Nice,” Dean grinned, covering his mouth again as Cas blanched at her.

“Charlie!” Cas gasped.

“Ohh,” Charlie frowned at Cas. “Don’t be mad boss. It’s just...Gabe was furious and I wanted to help.”

“Hey gang,” Bobby interrupted. “There’s a police officer at the door asking to speak with Cas.”

Everyone’s eyebrows shot up and mouth dropped.

“Well damn,” Gabe said quietly. “That was fast.”

“Son of a bitch!” Cas pounded a hand on the table. “How many times am I going to have to go to jail for you Gabriel?”

“Whoa,” Dean reached a hand up as Cas got to his feet.

“I’ll straighten this out!” Gabe held a placating hand up, scurrying out of his throne. “I got this!”

Everyone was on their feet, heading down the sweeping stairs. Bobby snagged Dean’s elbow. “Cas has been in jail?”

“Couple times. In Florida...it’s a long story. I’ll tell ya later.”

Bobby, looking shocked, dropped back a step with Charlie and Dorothy.

“Well, we got quite a house full here,” the officer nodded, still looking around the foyer with some awe. He looked to be in his mid thirties and had a cocky air about him that rubbed Dean the wrong way instantly. “Quite the place here!”

“Can I help you?” Cas asked with a rigid stance. As amused as Dean could be at Cas’ glowering, he knew very well he could also be a force to be reckoned with.

“Depends. Are you-“ Officer Kontos flipped his notepad open, “Castiel Novak?”

“No.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m Castiel Winchester. Formerly Castiel Novak.”

“Alright then. I have some questions for you. I’m gonna need to take you down to the station.”

Officer Kontos was not joking around either.

“No, no, no,” Gabe fired, stepping between the two. “I’m the one you-“

“Gabriel!” Sam snapped with an extremely rare authority, making everyone stop and look at him. “Stop talking. Right now.”

Gabe held his hands up with an impressed glint in his eyes. 

“I’d like to come along, Officer,” Gabe restated.

“And who are you?” The officer asked Sam suspiciously.

“I’m his fiance’,” Sam sighed.

“I see. Well, Castiel is the only one I need to speak to at this time,” the officer said snidely.

Cas glowered harder.

“But I’m the one that spray painted that douchebag Balthazar’s sign,” Gabe insisted.

“Damnit, Gabe,” Sam swore, turning away to pace.

“Me too,” Charlie chimed in.

“What the fuck?” Dean muttered.

Officer Kontos looked unsure who he should be dealing with.

“Cuffs?” Gabe offered his hands up.

“That...won’t be necessary,” the cop hesitated, giving Gabe an unsure look.

“Fine,” Gabe sighed, dropping his arms. “Let’s go, Officer Coitus.” 

Dean sputtered a laugh as Cas gave him an incredulous glare.

“Jesus,” Sam swore.

“Are you harassing an officer?” Kontos snapped, looking pissed.

“Typically,” Gabe grinned, rocking back on his heels. “Not much of a po-po fan.”

Sam covered his face with both hands, pacing away again.

“Alright, Gabe,” Dean attempted to steer him away, “reel it in, buddy.”

“Oh no,” Kontos snarled. “We can do this the hard way.” He pulled his handcuffs out.

“Now we’re talking!” Gabe snorted.

Dean put a protective arm around Gabe. “Shut the fuck up already, would you?”

Gabe glared past him at the cocky officer. “Don’t worry, Dean-o. Cas is not taking the fall for this.”

 

There was nothing Dean could do to reel Gabe in at that point. By the time Officer Kontos left Kripke Manor, he had Gabe and Cas both in handcuffs, and an eager Charlie. All three sat in the backseat of the cruiser and pulled away.

Sam and Dean watched with disbelief as the cruiser pulled away.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dean asked, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

“Gabriel happened.” Sam turned, retreating into the house.

“Where are you going?”

“To get the checkbook. Somebody will have to bail them out.” Sam stormed up the steps.

“I’ll feed Loki,” Bobby offered with a shrug. “Gotta say,” he grinned, “didn’t see that coming. Seen you two idjits hauled off before...but can’t say I expected Gabe and Cas to be so belligerent with a cop.”

Dean sighed. The brothers spree in Florida had left a bad taste in their mouths for the law. While they had been out of hand in some regards, they had really been through the wringer there. 

He looked down at Buddy, who was nervously standing next to him through the whole ordeal. “Your daddy is a jailbird. How you feel about that?”

Buddy grumbled and looked away.

“Yeah, me too, Buddy.”

 

*****************************

 

Castiel had learned several things.

1\. Police stations, no matter what state, had a certain smell. It was unpleasant.  
2\. He should have peed before he ran his mouth to Officer Coitus.  
3\. Charlie was entirely too comfortable in a police station.  
4\. Zip-tie cuffs were not sexy.

 

Castiel knew he needed to get a grip on his annoyance with police officers in general. But this officer was a familiar shade of the bullshit they had dealt with in Florida.

And yet, he couldn’t stop the glare that slid into place as Kontos strutted past where they all sat on a bench in the holding area.

Another cop, a blonde woman walked by, doing a double-take when she saw them.

“Well hey there, Mr. Winchesters!”

Oh God, he recognized her as soon as she grinned and said something. He had met with her a few weeks ago about her up-coming wedding in the fall. This was bound to end well.

“Hey, Donna!” Gabe greeted, as if they were standing in the grocery store.

“Hello, Donna. Nice to see you.” His zip-tied hands in his lap fidgeted slightly.

Her smiling eyes dropped down to his hands. “Oh! I see you’re here on business, then.”

He nodded his head reluctantly.

“Well...” she glanced toward where Kontos stood talking to another cop over a counter, “Jiminy Crickets! I thought Doug was just going to talk to ya! What happened?”

“Doug?” Cas asked, his eyes flicking to the arrogant officer. “That’s your fiancé’?”

Gabe whistled low. “Sweetheart, you can do waaaay better.”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. “Let me see what I can do for ya fellas.” 

She walked over to him. From the looks of their conversation, she wasn’t getting very far.

“Cassie,” Gabe sighed. “I’m gonna handle this. I already have a rap sheet. Let me take this one. It was my fault anyway.”

“I have a rap sheet too,” Cas snipped.

“Me too,” Charlie shrugged.

The brothers gave her a surprised look. “You do?”

She grinned, shrugging a shoulder. “I didn’t always work for Sam and Dean. Let’s just say...my skill set didn’t start with electrical work.”

“Hacker,” Gabe grinned. “I knew it. You have that vibe.”

She grinned. “Thanks!”

Castiel dropped his head back against the wall. “This is not a joke. And this could ruin our reputation. It’s not like we can pick Kripke Manor up and move it, Gabriel. If this town ends up hating us...we’re done.”

“Too true,” Officer Kontos nodded, standing in front of them again. “And while the little lady officer might have a soft spot for ya, I do not. This won’t be a walk in the park, fellas. No sir, not on my watch.”

Donna looked annoyed, going to look at whatever Kontos had been reading.

“I’m sure Danville will celebrate in the streets,” Gabe glared.

Castiel sighed, his head still leaned against the wall. There was no use stopping Gabriel at this point. His only decision was whether to join him or not.

“Think you’re a funny guy, don’t ya,” Kontos sneered with a curled lip.

Gabe smirked. “Always have been.”

“Not today, funny guy. No one thinks you’re funny.”

“I do,” Charlie piped in.

Cas, sitting between the two, rolled his head toward Gabe. “Are we pulling a Florida here?”

Gabe snorted a laugh. “No, Cassie.”

“Oh I read all about Florida,” Kontos sneered. “You guys are a real pair of doozies.”

“Doozies! Wow,” Gabe said flatly, bumping Cas’ shoulder with his. “Doozies, Cas.”

“We’re doozies,” Cas said tiredly.

“This way, funny boy,” Kontos snapped, grabbing Gabe by the collar and hauling him off the bench.

“Aye! Easy Estrada!” Gabe laughed, tripping a bit and walking where he was directed.

Cas blew a breathe out. “Fuck.”

“It’ll be alright, boss,” Charlie winked. “We got this.”

“Come on,” Donna said much more kindly. Charlie hopped up, following her down the hall.

Cas closed his eyes. He wondered mildly if this is what their mother had in mind when she said Cas was for Gabe. A partner in crime. Someone to burn with.

“Damn. You look good in cuffs.”

Castiel opened his eyes, his slouched posture with spread knees, and cuffed hands was surely something to behold. He grinned. “What are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean smirked down at him. “Buddy is shedding like a maniac all over my baby. And I’m here to bounce you out.”

“Sir,” another cop said sternly, “step away from the convicts.”

“Convicts,” Dean mouthed at him, stepping back.

Cas rolled his eyes. How the hell had he ended up like this. Again. Fucking Gabriel.

 

***************************************

 

One grouchy husband, one stressed out dog, and four hours later, they pulled up to the house. He put the car in park and looked over at Cas. “Dude. Your brother...”

“Yeah. Yours too.”

Dean sighed. They got out of the car, Bobby heading toward them with Ellen. 

He held his hands out with a questioning grin.

Dean sighed again. Cas joined his side, letting Buddy out of the backseat.

“Where’s Sam? Where’s Gabe?”

“Well,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Good news is, Cas got out with no charges. Gabe, not so much. Charlie either.”

Bobby bit his lip. “This gonna be in the paper?”

“No,” Cas said dryly. “Unless Balthazar calls them. Which, is quite possible now that I think about it.”

“Well, you had lots of folks stop by to check on you today. Anna from the photo shop, Alfie, the guy from the market, Missouri, both florists. They all wanted to let you know they were rooting for ya.”

“Huh,” Cas grinned a little at that. 

Dorothy pulled up beside them with Charlie in tow. “Hey bitches!” Charlie yelled, jumping out of the car, petting a relieved Buddy.

“Glad you made it, Red!” Bobby laughed, hugging her.

“You guys had a tour scheduled at 1:00,” Ellen added. “I did my best. But I don’t quite have the charm you boys do.”

Dean and Cas grinned. “Thanks, Ellen.”

“If Donna Hanscum ever has a weeding here,” Cas noted. “It’s on the house. If Doug Kontos has a wedding here, charge him triple.”

“I thought those two were getting married?” Dean asked, everyone heading inside. 

“It’ll never happen. She’s too smart to end up with a waste like Doug.”

“It could happen,” Bobby sighed. “I mean, you could have ended up with Balthazar.”

Cas turned around abruptly, staring at Bobby in shock. “Not in any universe.”

“You’re not funny,” Dean growled at Bobby.

Ellen and Bobby both laughed. “I think I’m pretty funny,” Bobby whispered, Ellen hushing him.

They weren’t even to the elevator when Benny whistled loudly, catching their attention. “Cas! You got a visitor!”

“Jesus,” Cas and Dean both sighed.

Dean regretted it as soon as he fully turned around, seeing Father Murphy standing there looking sober as a judge. They seemed doomed to always make a shitty impression on the priest, even if it was swear-like-a-sailor-Murphy.

“Father Murphy,” Cas said with some surprise, turning and heading toward him to shake his hand. “What is it?”

“I need to talk to you.” The man looked slightly pale and nervous.

Dean waved them toward the hunter section of the first floor. The pair followed him silently past the library and up the hall, past the wedding guest suites. He pulled his keys out, swiping the sensor and opened the door. Cas pulled it closed behind them and they headed for the reference room. They sat at one of the round tables by the kitchen area.

“What is it, Father?” Cas asked gently.

Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge, handing them each one.

“Thank you,” Murphy said heavily, taking a long swig. He stared at his beer bottle for several minutes.

Dean and Cas exchanged a curious look.

“I got your message this morning. About Brandy.”

Cas frowned with his head tilted slightly, nodding gently. “Yes?”

Murphy took another long drink. Sitting the bottle on the table, he stared at both of them with his solemn brown eyes full of worry. He swept a hand through his light brown hair, then rubbed his closely trimmed beard.

Dean frowned in curiosity. “Damn, Padre. You didn’t look this nervous when you showed up here with your saint squad to box up Lucifer.”

“No,” Murphy half grinned. “I suppose not. I spoke with Brandy this morning. We...met. Over at the market.”

Cas sat back with an odd look on his face that Dean didn’t follow.

“I...uh...I knew her mother. Years ago. Back when I was a hunter. Before I became a priest.” Murphy frowned down at his hands. “Actually, she was the reason I became a priest.”

Dean frowned again, taking a drink. They had known Father Murphy for awhile. The man could get pretty worked up when it came to monsters...but this was definitely something more.

“I specialized in witches. They were my...thing.” He looked off to the side, back at a life he no longer had. “My partner and I had hit a wall on the coven we were tracking and decided to help another hunter who was losing his shit with a werewolf problem. We went to Rhode Island to help him.” He looked back at his hands. “By the time we got there, Eddie was dead. My partner and I killed the whole damn pack. Every one. What I didn’t know was, one of the women we rescued from an attack had been bitten.” He frowned, looking up at them. “She turned. After I left.”

“I assume,” Cas said softly, “the ‘she’ was Brandy’s mother.”

Murphy nodded. “Cathy. Cathy Bloom. Got a call from her six months later. She was turning every month.” He rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Wanted me to come put her down before she killed anybody.”

Cas and Dean exchanged a loaded glance, seeing where this was going.

“I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t,” he whispered, defeated. “I made her promise to be careful. To hunt deer instead. To...God, I loved her.”

They sat quietly a moment. 

“I’d check on her from time to time. Much as I could at first...then...less and less. Hunting, ya know? Plus, my partner was pissed as hell that I left her alive. She was...amazing. So careful. Eight years went by. Then she called me, said she killed a man. Said that she was out of control. I went...I...I put her down,” he whispered.

He cleared his throat, taking Cas’ untouched beer and drinking half of it. Cas merely raised one eyebrow.

“When we got to Rhode Island, Cathy killed my partner. It...killed me to kill her. A part of me died that day. I wronged my partner. I wronged that woman. That’s on me,” he jabbed his chest roughly. “I quit hunting. Became a priest. If I hadn’t turned to God...I woulda sold my soul to bring Cathy back.”

Dean could not imagine being responsible for so much. There was no way he could have made the choices Murphy had made. But who knows what he would have done in the man’s shoes. 

“So, uh, I meet up with this Brandy. Turns out she’s Cathy’s daughter.” He laughed bitterly, licked his lips, and swallowed hard. “My daughter.”

Dean and Cas nodded.

Father Murphy looked at them with utter loss and confusion. “What the hell do I do?”


	3. Baying Wolves

Chapter 3 Baying Wolves

 

Dean leaned forward on the small kitchen table, eyeing Father Murphy. “How does Jody fit into all this?”

Father Murphy’s shrewd eyes skirted away as he drummed his thumbs on the table.

“Father. Please,” Cas encouraged. This burden was obviously killing the man.

Father Murphy finally went on slowly, as if saying it out loud gave the words life. “Jody was on a hunt back in March. In Rhode Island. She killed several werewolves. One of them was my other daughter. Apparently Cathy and I have, had, two daughters. Mindy. Her name was Mindy. Brandy’s older sister.”

Cas looked down this time. What hunters went through could be truly heartbreaking. It was difficult to picture the solemn priest as a hunter. A man with needs and weaknesses.

Father Murphy sniffled slightly, his eyes going anywhere but to his or Dean’s. “When I came to town to meet Cathy all those years ago...when I...killed her...I had no idea we had children. She never told me.”

“So,” Dean pressed on gently, “your kids with this werewolf, Cathy...they turned?”

“Yes. Mindy did. Brandy...has yet to turn. But she still could. She’s only 17. When you’re born to a wolf...when you are born a wolf...you don’t usually turn until well into adulthood. Around age 20.”

Dean gave him a dark look. “What exactly are you asking us to do, Jim?”

Father Murphy got to his feet, pacing the kitchen area. “I don’t know. She knows everything. Shit, she knew more than I did yesterday. I have children! She’s my daughter! She’s been alone all this time, thinking she had a father that never cared! And now that she knows about me and knows that I’M the one that killed her mother...” he fell into the chair again, shoulders drooping, hands shaking. “What am I going to do? She’s my daughter.”

“And she’s a wolf,” Dean said just as pointedly.

“Exactly,” Father Murphy admitted.

“Where is she?” Cas asked, worrying about the young girl he had met at the back door. She must be terribly frightened and alone.

“She’s at The Roadhouse. I...asked Ellen if she could get her a job.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose in judgement. “So...you’re keeping her around?”

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“She isn’t a wolf!” Father Murphy snapped.

“Yet,” Dean snapped just as assuredly.

“I think we need to talk to the others before we make any kind of decisions,” Cas jumped in before the two men got into an argument that had no answers.

“Fine,” Dean huffed, flicking his eyes to Cas in frustration.

 

***************************

 

Dean sat back in his chair in the war room. The bright branches and flowered Fresca on the walls gave this room a lighter feel than most of the house. 

“Hey, hey! There’s the jailbird!” Dean grinned, standing up to hug Gabe as he walked into the room.

Gabe hugged him tightly, as he always did. “Did you have any doubt? Those fuckers can kiss my ass!”

Sam walked in, tossing his car keys and his briefcase onto the table with a loud thud. 

“Yeah,” Gabe clapped him on the back, “and Sam is still pissed at me.”

“$57,000 in fines, Gabriel.” Sam sat in his chair with a thud.

“Easy on the timber there, lumberjack,” Dean smirked. “We can’t afford to fix it now.”

“Dean,” Sam warned.

Gabe gave Sam a pouting lip and hopped onto his throne. 

“All in all, things went smoothly,” Gabe nodded.

“You are out on bail, Gabe!” Sam snapped. “You haven’t even had a hearing and you have quadrupled your fines.”

Gabe sighed, glancing at Cas with a little nervousness.

“I suggest you get your shit together right now,” Cas snapped. “Our home and our business is in jeopardy. And what would the hunters do?”

Scolded, Gabe crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean bit his lip. He had the biggest, dumbest soft spot for Gabe sometimes.

“What happened, Sam?” Cas asked, ignoring Gabe.

“What happened was, Kontos acted like an asshole, Gabe acted like a complete jackass, and thank God Donna was there. And me. He has a hearing on Tuesday, along with Charlie for vandalism to private property. He’s going to plead guilty,” he glared at Gabe, who stonefaced him with a blank stare. “He’s going to pay the $57,000 fine for assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, disorderly conduct, destruction of property (in the police station), and littering.”

“Littering?” Dean asked.

“He was acting like an ass, so Kontos put every charge on him he could think of. Luckily he’s not very creative,” Sam explained. “Then, at his hearing, he’ll learn what jail time or fines or public service he’ll have.”

“Per usual,” Castiel said matter-of-factly, “we have bigger issues.”

Gabe frowned at him. “What?”

Castiel explained the whole situation about Father Murphy, the werewolves, and Brandy.

With everyone aptly subdued and focused now, they all sat in thought for several moments.

“So,” Cas offered quietly, “I think we should offer her a place to stay here.”

“What?” To say Dean thought Cas was reacting poorly was an understatement. “This isn’t a friggin’ rescue sanctuary we’re running here, Cas!”

“She’s a product of hunters and werewolves who is homeless through no fault of her own,” Cas countered smoothly.

“Don’t pull that lawyer voice out on me, Cas!” Dean snapped.

“Wait,” Sam held a hand up, “he has a point.”

“So does your head, Sam! But I’m not adopting you out!” Dean said harshly.

“What does Daddy Murphy have to say?” Gabe asked.

“He doesn’t know what to do,” Cas explained. “He feels terribly responsible-“

“Which he is,” Dean added.

“And has no idea what to do. He came to us for help,” Cas said resolutely.

“We can’t keep a werewolf,” Dean said just as resolutely.

“Why not? We house hunters.” Sam offered, Cas nodding.

“We have a lion too,” Dean nodded. “That doesn’t mean we take in the next bear or rhinoceros that bumbles into town.”

The table fell quiet again.

Bobby cleared his throat. “I know I’m not a house owner here, but there’s a lot of work to taking on a kid like this. What if she kills someone in town? Or one of us?”

Dean lifted a hand in agreement. “True.”

“She is not a wolf yet,” Cas defended. “She may never be. And I would argue that we are a sanctuary. The girl is 17 with no family.”

“She has a father,” Dean protested. “He needs to step up. I know it’s not his fault she showed up on his doorstep, or ours, but...”

Bobby nodded. “What did Buddy have to say?”

Cas sat back sighing. “He indicated she smelled of something, which must have been werewolves, but that she was safe.”

Silence fell again.

“Let’s get Daddy Murphy up here,” Gabe shrugged. “It’s pointless having this discussion without him.”

“I’ll get him.” Sam stood, Gabe watching him walk out with a flat look.

Dean headed to the second floor kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. In a house with eight refrigerators, there was always bound to be a snack of some sort. He opened the first fridge, pulling out leftover beef roast. He went to work making sandwiches.

Gabe came into the kitchen looking sheepish.

Dean smirked. “What’s up, jailbird?”

Gabe deflated, leaning against the counter. “Sam is so pissed.”

Dean nodded, piling beef onto a roll. “He’ll get over it. You aren’t going to get jail time, are you?”

Gabe scoffed. “Please. I’ll pay the fines. That fucker deserved it. I never liked him either. Cas is too nice for his own good sometimes.”

Dean nodded. That was true. “Whatever happens, it’ll be fine. Sam will...bitch. Yell. Then he’ll just get over it. He always does. Especially when it comes to you.”

Gabe bit his lip. “I said I could represent myself. It’s part of why he’s so pissed. He’s freaking out about the whole process.” Gabe scoffed. “Like I’m incapable of being my own damn lawyer.”

Dean looked up at him. “I forget you were a lawyer sometimes. I’m sure he just wants to protect you, Gabe. If it makes things better, have Cas represent you.”

Gabe shook his head in refusal. “I don’t want him drug through any of this. I did it. Me and Charlie. I’ll get us out of it.”

Dean handed Gabe the huge platter of roast beef sandwiches while he got chips and condiments to go with them. “Let’s go feed the troops. Everyone will calm down when they have something to chew on.”

They headed back to the war room, putting the food in the center of the table. Father Murphy, who had just come up to join them, waved the offer off, but the rest dug in.

After some back and forth and hashing out ideas, they came to the decision that Father Murphy would try to reconnect with his daughter first. The church would have to make an exception. Kripke Manor would be a back-up option for her. They all agreed not to turn her in. After all, she was still only human.

 

**************************

 

Cas woke the next morning, rolling over to fit himself more tightly against Dean. He looked up when Dean ran a slow hand down his back. He could tell he was awake. 

Sure enough, Dean was laying there staring at the ceiling. “Hey,” Cas said gently, waiting for those eyes to meet his.

Dean grinned softly. “Hey.”

Cas got up on one elbow, looking down at him. “You’re awake.”

“I am.” Dean smiled a little more, pulling him back down, his arm wrapped around him. “Been thinkin’.”

Cas ran his fingertips lightly over Dean’s chest. “What are you thinking about?”

Buddy yawned, turned over, and shoved Cas’ foot over an inch to stretch out a bit more.

“Ole Murphy. How it must suck to know you killed the mother of your own kids. That he had a daughter he’ll never meet. That Brandy could turn. I feel bad for the guy.”

Cas nodded against Dean’s chest. “It’s why I wanted to help him so badly. Help her.”

Dean’s fingers ran a soothing circle around his bare shoulder. “I guess we’ll see.”

Cas stretched out next to him, looking at the coffered ceiling. Their suite was where Sam’s room had originally been. It was slightly bigger than Cas’ original suite, which would be opened into a nice living room soon. Remodeling had begun in their section of the house on the third floor. It was frustrating, but their suite was finished, giving them a safe haven from the nonstop mess around them. Their part of the third floor was going to be beautiful. Like the rest of the house. 

The old wooden floors gleamed with a warm shine in their oasis. They had chosen the wall color, the finishes, the drapes, the bedding, and every piece of furniture in their room. They had plans to pick out kitchen details later today. As much as Dean insisted he did not care about the decor, he did. He nit-picked every detail as much as Cas did. 

Their living room was going to be full of built-in bookshelves to house all of Cas’ books and Dean’s DVD’s. It was fun planning their home together. It was one of the things about being married that made him ever-thankful that Dean was in his life. His.

Cas and Dean’s Apple watches buzzed at the same time. They moved around until they could each look at their own. Cas tapped the screen, going to the security camera at the back door.

“That’s Brandy.” Cas wondered why she was here.

Dean, looking at the same image of her standing at the back door looking uncertain, was on his watch as well. Sam and Gabe would have the same alert on theirs. It was the best way they could think to alert them to someone ringing the back doorbell. “Why is she here?”

“No idea,” Cas mumbled, getting out of bed. Buddy waited by the door as Cas threw clothes on. “Today is the Wilson/Talley wedding. We’re going to need to keep a tight lid on things. I expect the bridal party to show by noon. Her mother even sooner.”

“Right,” Dean nodded, getting up and getting dressed just as quickly.

As Cas headed for their bedroom door, Dean snagged his arm, pulling him into his arms. “I hate when we start the morning out jumping out of bed.”

Cas smiled, kissing him. “Me too.”

“Better save some energy for me tonight, then.” Dean winked, giving him a flirty smile as he headed for their bathroom.

Well shit. Cas grinned thinking about what he would rather be doing right now. He started to pull off his flannel shirt when his watch buzzed again.

“Damnit.”

He gave the now-closed bathroom door a wistful look and headed out of the room and toward the stairs. He made his way quickly through the house, Buddy at his side, down to the ground floor and to the back door. He opened the door to a worried looking Brandy.

“Hello, Brandy.”

Buddy gave her a cursory sniff before trotting past her and out to the yard.

“Casteel?” She said uncertainly.

He grinned slightly, stepping back. “It’s Castiel.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, stepping inside. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Cas nodded. “Come in. Sit. Have you had breakfast?”

“Um...no. But I’m good.”

She did not look good. Cas wondered why people insisted on saying they were good when they were not. He watched as she sat at the table, looking around the room suspiciously. 

“What is this place? Jody said it was like a...safe house. But I never heard of a safe house like this.”

Cas sat down at the small round table. “It’s not like any safe house I’ve heard of either. But it is safe.”

Her slim shoulders relaxed a bit. 

“Did you...speak with Father Murphy last night?” Cas asked gently.

“Yeah.”

She was not saying much, but he could tell that her mind was spinning. Surely it had been a lot to take in. 

“I have a...priest for a dad.” She stared at the cabinets above the sink with a lost look. Her hair was up in a tired, semi-loose ponytail.

Cas pressed his mouth together, unsure what to say to her. She was so young. And yet, knew about so much already.

A jaunty whistle could be heard suddenly from deeper in the house, nearing the reference room. Gabe, Dean, and Garth walked in, Garth whistling happily.

“Heya, Cas!” Garth greeted. He glanced over at Brandy. “Hi.” He stepped up closer to her, holding a hand out to shake. “I’m Garth!”

“Hi,” she countered uncertainly, glancing at Cas. “Is he a werewolf?”

“No,” Cas grinned. “He’s the plumber.”

“Oh. Okay,” her frown was light though. She shook his hand timidly.

“Heard you’re the new girl in town,” Garth grinned, sitting next to her at the table with his enigmatic grin.

“Hi,” Dean approached her with that stern look he could get whenever Krissy was staying with them. “I’m Dean.”

Cas watched as the girl’s cheeks flushed slightly as she looked up at him, shaking his hand. “I’m Brandy.”

Dean walked over to the coffee pot, unfazed and most likely unaware of how his handsome face and lean build could effect anyone.

Cas smirked to himself as Brandy sat up a bit straighter and studied Dean where he worked at the counter.

Cas shared a look with Gabe, who caught the entire exchange as observantly as he had. “I’m Gabe, by the way,” he said sarcastically, sitting at the table.

Brandy’s eyes dropped to meet his. “Oh, hi.”

Gabe smirked back at Cas. Such was life with the Winchesters.

“What’s the plan?” Gabe asked. “You talk to pops?”

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed. He could be so utterly blunt.

She flinched slightly. “Jim Murphy. Yes. We talked. I just...don’t know what to...do. Or think.”

Garth put an understanding hand on her arm. “I’m sure it was difficult and confusing. You have to understand that he had no idea you and your sister were around. His decision to join the Church and become a priest was because of what happened with her. He loved her very much.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow with a slightly surprised look at Garth. Cas knew Garth could be a very compassionate person.

Brandy nodded. “I was hoping I could...get a shower and just sleep for a bit. I just need some time to figure out what to do.”

Garth smiled kindly. “Of course!” He looked at Cas and Gabe for direction.

Gabe frowned slightly so Cas jumped in. “I’ll show you to a room you can use.”

Cas stood and she followed, picking her bag up off the floor to follow him.

He headed up the stairs to the second floor, taking her to a hunter guest room. “Please stay in the hunter section of the house. We have a bridal party arriving soon. If you need anything, Gabe, Dean, Garth, or I can help you. Just call if none of us is around.”

He explained the importance of keeping the hunter secret and staying out of the wedding or private sections of the house. She nodded amenably and dropped her bag onto the bed.

“We’ll be sure to find you around dinner time,” Cas noted, leaving her alone to deal with her dilemma.

He went up to his room, changing for his day as Kripke Manor host. He showered and changed into a more suitable suit.

Dean came in as he was pulling his jacket on. “The Wilson’s are here. I saw their minivan pull up.”

“I’ll head down. The florist already delivered and the staff was decorating.” He stopped in front of Dean. “Steer clear of Brandy. She already has a crush on you.”

Dean frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Cas grinned with wry mirth. “Alright. Break her already broken heart then.”

Dean huffed a laugh and kissed him. “As if.”

 

Cas headed down to the first floor lobby to start the busy day of directing people and events to help things run smoothly.

The bride, Ava, came in around eleven, with her straight brown hair prettily styled into a French twist. She seemed to run the whole family, her mother busily taking care of everything. Her best friend, a guy named Brady, stayed by her side the entire time. 

The friends made Cas grin a bit. Brady seemed a much better fit for her than her fiancé, Jake Talley.

Gabe saw to it that Jake and his friends kept to a different section of the house than the bride and bride’s maids, keeping in tradition of not seeing the bride.

As far as bride’s went, she was assured of herself and wanted things the way she wanted them, but was not particularly difficult. 

 

***************************

 

Dean’s watch went off when he was working on the trim realigning in what would be their open kitchen and dining room. He left the boards where they were, Buddy joining him as he made his way downstairs to the back door.

He opened the door to find Jody and Claire standing there. “Hey guys! Come on in.”

“Hey, Dean,” Jody grinned, hugging him tiredly.

“Claire,” Dean grinned, hugging the young hunter.

“We were in the area and I wanted to see how things were going with Brandy,” Jody said, tossing a heavy bag onto the table.

Claire squinted at her. “We were in western Kentucky.” She gave Dean a bitchface. “Not in the area.”

Jody rolled her eyes. “Fine. I wanted to see how she made out.”

“Far as I know, she’s sleeping upstairs. There’s a wedding going on now, but we’re having dinner in a few hours.”

“Great! I’m starved.” Jody pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat at the table. “Where’s the gang?”

“Cas and Sam are running the wedding. Gabe’s out with Bobby and Loki. Ellen’s at the Roadhouse.”

“I’m gonna go see the lion!” Claire’s face lit up. It was hard to crack that sullen exterior most of the time, so Dean was glad to see her get excited. She went out the back door without another word.

“What’s new on the hunting front?” Dean asked, sitting down with a beer of his own.

“Other than this werewolf mess...nothing new. Tackled a nest of vamps in Kentucky. They had a whole neighborhood going. They took over the houses, killing the people every time someone got curious.”

Dean nodded. He found he got a lot more information from most hunters if he just waited. If you asked questions, they tended to clam-up. 

They turned when they heard a small noise from the hall, then watched as Brandy came in the room.

Jody got to her feet. “Brandy. Do you remember me?”

Brandy looked at her carefully, stepping closer to Dean as she snuck into the room. “You’re the hunter.”

Jody nodded. “I am. And the police. And...a friend.”

Brandy glanced up at Dean. Dean nodded. She stayed by his side, but gave Jody a more receptive look.

“How did things go with Jim Murphy?” Jody asked, sitting at the table.

Brandy eyed her large, blood stained duffle bag ominously. “We...talked. He said I could stay at the Rectory with him.” She looked back at Jody. “I’m not doing that.”

Jody grinned, chuckling. “Not up for church life?”

“No. He seems like a nice guy. He feels bad about never being around. But I’m grown up now. It’s kinda late for all that.”

Dean couldn’t help but think of his own dad. He was doing just dandy with his new family. But their situations were hardly comparable. Still, daddy issues were a bitch to grow up with. “You might wanna give the guy a chance. He dropped everything the minute he found out about you. And he tried to give your mom a life. That’s more than most hunters would have done.”

Brandy nodded. “I don’t blame him. I just...don’t know him. But...I like it here.” She grinned at Dean shyly. “The Winchesters have been really sweet.”

Dean raised a brow at that, moving his look to Jody. “Here that? We’re sweet.”

“Ha!” Jody laughed. “Don’t get your hopes up too high there, Brandy.”

Brandy blushed slightly, shifting on her feet but not moving anywhere. Her demeanor darkened. “No one tried to kill me. So, it’s going better than when you showed up to Mindy’s.”

Jody nodded slowly. “Your sister was killing people. She had already turned two people into wolves. Brandy, there was no avoiding what I did.”

Brandy crossed her arms over her chest, not looking at her. “I know.”

Jody’s eyes went from Brandy to Dean and back to Brandy. “I got in touch with another contact of mine.” She flicked a gaze to Dean with a guilty shrug. “I...I know another wolf pack out there that play it straight. They stay to themselves and never hunt. They said they would be willing to meet with you.”

Jody had her full attention now. “A pack? So...you think I will change.”

Jody sighed. “I’m no expert on wolves. But when I told Bess about you, she was pretty sure. She said it was highly unlikely that you wouldn’t change.”

Brandy sat down at the table. “There’s no cure?”

Jody glanced at Dean. “None that we know of.”

Dean agreed. “I can check into it, but I don’t know of any.” Dean pulled up an app on his phone. By the little tracker dot that was parked in its usual spot, Crowley was at home. “I’ll be back by dinner. I’ll see what I can find out.”

Brandy deflated slightly as he headed for the door. Buddy came with him, always seeming to know what was up. He ran a few errands before stopping at Crowley’s.

 

Dean pulled up to Crowley’s, banging the ridiculous dog head door knocker. He flipped off the security camera, knowing Crowley would check it first.

The door pulled open. “Welcome, Mr. Winchester. Buddy.” Crowley’s butler opened the door. He was a pleasant enough guy, but he still had a weasel-vibe that put Dean off. Buddy preceded him through the door, sniffing and ears twitching as they always did. They used to give him a bunch of shit about bringing the dog inside. Finally they seemed to just get over themselves and accept that the dog was coming in to visit.

“How’s it goin’, Drexel?”

“Very well, sir,” Drexel nodded, smiling. “This way, sir. Crowley will be with you in a moment.”

Dean paced around the stuffy sitting room. He sniffed some weird looking candle, turning it slightly. It was a gray pillar candle, but there was something odd shaped inside the wax. He held it down to Buddy, who shied away from it, pinning his ears briefly. Dean sat it back down with a creeped-out scowl. He didn’t even want to know.

“Hello, Dean!” Crowley grinned smugly. “What brings you off the reservation on a beautiful day like this? Miss me?”

“Yeah,” Dean snapped sarcastically. “Got a question for you.”

“Always down to business with you hunters. You all seem to lack the breeding for niceties.” Crowley sat in his usual wingback chair, looking up at Dean with mild annoyance. He ignored Buddy, who ignored him back.

“Don’t even start on breeding,” Dean frowned. “Ew.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “If you’re here about Mother, I haven’t heard anything.”

“No,” Dean sighed, sitting on the lumpy sofa that was quite a fine piece at one point in time long, long ago. “What do you know about werewolves?”

Crowley gave him a more curious look. “Not much. They dislike silver. And they always smell a bit like dog to me. Present company included.”

Dean smirked. “Got any tips on killing them? Or curing them?”

“Something dog-like come knocking on your door recently, Squirrel?”

Dean sighed. “Just answer the question, Crowley.”

Crowley nodded, steepling his hands under his chin. “Well, there is more than one way to skin a werewolf. But I suspect you are trying to save one.”

Dean stared back at him, giving nothing away.

Crowley sighed, his hands falling into his lap. “I have no such potions or spells. To the best of my knowledge, which is vast, mind you, there are no cures or suppressants.”

Dean nodded, getting to his feet. “Thanks.” 

“Leaving so soon?”

“Aw, what’sa matter, Crowley? No one coming over to play?”

Crowley laughed, standing as well. “Just so happens I am having a group of friends over in a few days. You’re welcome to join.”

Dean had to grin at that. “I don’t think they’re my kinda crowd. But thanks.”

Crowley shrugged.

“You can meet us at the Roadhouse Saturday night though.” Dean did have to admit, he had a good time with Crowley. He was kinda growing on all of them.

“We’ll see,” Crowley grinned.

“And quit with the suits. You look like a damn lawyer goin’ in there.”

“You married a lawyer!” Crowley squawked.

“My lawyer doesn’t wear suits to hang out with the fam at the Roadhouse.”

“Fine, fine,” Crowley relented. “I’ll purchase some jeans and flannels so I can blend in with the yocals.”

Dean and Buddy headed out the front door. He laughed, picturing Crowley dressed like him and Sam. “You do you, Crowley.”

“I always do,” he said smoothly.

Wasn’t that the truth.

 

****************************

 

Dinner was ready with a full table in the war room. Dean would be so glad when his and Cas’ section of the house was done. Sam and Gabe’s too. Nothing beat the random drunk wedding guest wandering up to the war room during the reception. It had happened multiple times.

Gabe, Sam, Cas, Jody, Brandy, Bobby, Ellen, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Claire, Garth, and a woman Dean did not recognize were all gathered at the table. They tried to have a big dinner every Friday night. They could sum up the week construction wise, talk about the weddings for the weekend, and catch up in general. 

The house floor plans for the third, fourth, and fifth floor were rolled and neatly packed away with the rest of the typical construction planning debris in the sideboard. The meal was catered by the kitchen staff and it was a relaxing way to end the week.

“Hey!” Several people called when he walked in.

“Is Crowley coming?” Kevin Tran, the kid who worked in the kitchen asked.

Dean smirked. He wanted to say yes, because Kevin got all nervous and flustered around the man. He acted as if he placed a fork wrong, Crowley would chop a finger off. “No, no Crowley tonight.”

“Oh, okay,” Kevin tried not to act too relieved but Dean could read it on his young face. “I’ll take the extra place setting away then.”

Dean pat him on the back with a thud, heading for the empty seat between Cas and Charlie. Brandy gave him a slightly flirtatious grin, which he had to grin back at. She was across from him, between Garth and Jody.

He pulled his chair back, Charlie looking up at him. “Hey boss!”

“Hey Red. How was your day?” He sat down getting a half hug from her. 

She leaned in to whisper, “Can we talk later?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her forehead, watching some of her stress fade away. It probably had something to do with Dorothy. She was leaving soon. The pool was slated to be usable in a month’s time.

She sat up, going back to a conversation with Bobby about the wiring for his and Cas’ kitchen. He stabbed some chicken, putting it on his plate, catching Jody’s eye. He shook his head ‘no’ subtly. No luck finding a cure. She gave him a small resigned smile.

Cas spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate and handed him the gravy.

“Hi,” Dean grinned, catching a much missed flash of his blue eyes.

“Hello.” He grinned with a little smirk. Per usual the table was loud with conversation.

“What?”

Cas leaned just a bit closer. “Are you teasing that poor innocent girl over there? She’s drooling over you and she surely thinks you’re straight. And available.”

Dean laughed. “I wasn’t thinking anything. And I do have a wedding ring on. Besides, she’s like twelve. Gross.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

“Just for that, I’m not kissing you. She can just wonder.”

“Tease.”

Dean shrugged. “Pass me the rabbit food, gorgeous,” he whispered.

Cas sat back, amused. He handed him a dish of green bean almandine and went back to his conversation with Sam.

“Dean,” Jody called over the din. “This is Bess, the friend I mentioned earlier that came to visit Brandy.”

A blonde with shoulder length curled hair and hazel eyes said ‘hello’ politely.

She didn’t LOOK like a werewolf. But then again, Dean had never actually seen one. She had a bright yellow sweater on and shirt with tiny floral print. She looked...wholesome. 

“Hi.” He tried to curb his critical study of her. He wasn’t too thrilled Jody had invited her here, to the Manor. This was a safe haven for hunters. Not monsters.

“She got here early, looking for me, and Ellen brought her home with her,” Jody explained. That was code for ‘Ellen didn’t know she was a werewolf and had her follow her here. Oops.’

“After dinner,” Garth said to Bess, “I can show you the lion that lives here. Loki. He’s such a sweetheart!”

“A lion?!” She gave him an incredulous look. “You must be joking!” She laughed sweetly.

“No!” Garth grinned wide. “I’ll show you!”

At least Garth was getting her out of the house soon.

Dean nudged Cas’ elbow. “You catching all this wolf shit?”

Cas nodded, swallowing. “We played it off fine so far.”

Dean frowned. A slip up like this could cost them their secrecy and make them a monster target.

“It’s fine,” Cas whispered.

Dean shook it off for now. “How’s your day going?”

“Good. I rescheduled our meeting with the kitchen department at the hardware store.” 

“Shit! I totally forgot!” Dean sat back, annoyed with himself.

“We can go on Monday,” Cas grinned. 

Dean nodded. “That’ll work. Damnit. I’ll be glad when our section is done and everyone quits traipsing through our place.” He sighed in frustration. “How’s the wedding going?”

“Good,” Cas said dryly. “Ava and Jake got married.”

“You sound doubtful.”

“I give it two years tops. One of them is going to kill the other one. They are both controlling and competitive.”

Dean shook his head. It was a strange career he found himself a part of. Meeting engaged couples and seeing them get married. He thanked his lucky stars that he was happily married. 

He slid his hand onto Cas’ thigh, feeling the heat of his skin through his suit pants. Cas looked at him, grinning.

He leaned over, kissing him chastely. His serious mood spread instantly to Cas. 

“Love you,” Cas said quietly.

“Love you more,” Dean answered as he always did.

He sat back into the space of his own chair, focused back on his meal. He caught a wizzing biscuit Gabe tossed at him, catching it in front of a startled, then glaring Cas.

“Gabriel,” Cas barked.

“I asked Dean ten times if he repaired the gazebo step for tomorrow’s wedding!” Gabe barked back.

“I fixed it a week ago,” Dean butt in. “The day you mentioned it.”

Gabe threw his hands up. “Thank you!”

Dean caught the still shocked look on Brandy’s face. Oh, he had forgotten his little game. Oh well. She blushed, looking down at her plate and Jody rolled her eyes.

Dean had to grin. There was something so fun about shocking people that he was gay. It was her own fault for ignoring his wedding ring.

The meal passed as most Friday meals did. Cas and Sam went downstairs to check on the wedding. Bobby moved over to sit next to him with Benny in tow. “We got the trim finished upstairs for ya,” Bobby said.

“You did? You’re alright, Bobby. I don’t care what Ellen says about ya.” He winked at Ellen, who threw her napkin at him.

“Ellen and I are takin’ a little trip away this weekend,” Bobby went on.

“Oh yeah!” Dean nodded. “I forgot about that. Some hidden cabin in the Pocono Mountains.”

“Right,” Bobby grinned.

“Yeah, you kids have fun. You heading out tonight?”

“Yep. Gabe and Sam are stayin’ at the apartment to keep an ear out for Loki. At least that was the plan.”

Dean glanced over at Gabe, who sat listening to Garth and Bess with a slight look of disdain on his face.

“Don’t worry about Sam and Gabe. They’ll be fine. I’ll make sure they both stay out of jail and still get married next month.”

“Good luck with that,” Ellen muttered.

Dean caught Gabe’s eye and tipped his chin slightly, Gabe catching it and climbing out of the Peacock Throne.

“I got this,” Dean assured them both.

“We best hit the road then, woman,” Bobby grinned.

“My bag is already in the car. You’re the one dickin’ around old man!” She laughed, hugging Dean.

The pair waved goodbye and headed out. Dean sat at the table again, Gabe sitting next to him. “What’s up?”

Dean studied him a second. “Let’s go take a walk.”

Gabe chewed his lip for a second before standing up again. Dean followed, the pair heading for the stairs. Dean went up, since the wedding was downstairs. He kept going, stopping at the fourth floor. The formerly haunted as hell hallway and rooms were gone. Only support studs, wiring, and a few doorway markers were left, leaving the space a gaping level of wood floor.

“What are we going to do with this section?” Dean wondered allowed.

Gabe kicked a stray piece of wire across the floor. “No idea.”

Dean stopped in front of one of the big windows, looking down on the cards from the wedding and the fountain. “What’s the matter, Gabe?”

Gabe sighed. “If I go to jail, Sam and Cas are going to be pissed. Sam, especially.”

Dean frowned down at him. “You think that might happen?”

“Anything is possible. Sam already said if I go to jail, he’s calling the wedding off.”

Dean knew he looked shocked. “He didn’t mean that. He’s just pissed.”

Gabe shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’ll take care of it.”

“I know you will. And no one is going to jail. Unless I fucking kill Balthazar. Which, I’m about ready to do.”

“I was just pissed, ya know? Fucker. Touching Cas like that, pissing you off. Causing a fight. I wanted him to pay. I wanted him to regret it. He can fix his stupid sign. And his grass will grow back.”

Dean looked back out the window again. “What did you do to the grass?”

Gabe hummed a sort of chuckle. “Charlie and I wrote with weed killer, ‘bag of dicks’ across the front of that big grassy area in front of his place.”

Dean shook his head. “Bag of dicks. You two are fucking awesome.”

“See! Why can’t Sam laugh once in a while?” Gabe walked slowly toward the wing of the fourth floor.

“He usually does,” Dean defended calmly.

“I know,” Gabe sighed. They both stared at the open studs where Lucifer’s cage once stood. “It’ll be fine. We’ve been through too much to just...dwindle into something as horrible as just friends. Right?”

Dean gave him another surprised look. “Gabe! Is that what you’re afraid of?”

“Nah,” Gabe laughed it off, heading back to the stairs. “Hey, I gotta go check on Loki. I’ll be at Bobby’s if ya need me.” He gave Dean a quick wave, disappearing down the stairs.

He saw through the entire thing. Gabe was scared Sam was not interested. Not in love. That the marriage wouldn’t last. He pulled his phone out, calling Sam.

“Yeah?” Sam answered.

“Where the fuck are you?”

There was a pause. “I’m in the solarium. Why?”

“Are you doing wedding crap?” Dean snapped.

“Not right now! What’s wrong?”

“Get up here to the fourth floor. Just you.” Dean ended the call, pacing the open space.

By the time Sam came up the steps, Dean was leaning against the arched doorframe of the big living room, staring at the mess of a pool through the large glass windows.

Sam shut the door behind him. “What the hell, Dean? What’s wrong?”

Enough time had passed for him to control his temper a bit. He looked at Sam a long moment before saying anything.

“What?” Sam finally broke the silence.

“Why did you tell Gabe the wedding might be off?”

A shocked look crossed Sam’s face, followed by annoyance. “Because. He’s...irresponsible. He could go to jail, Dean.”

Dean’s arms were crossed tight over his chest. He was trying his damnedest to be reasonable. “Did you forget that he and Cas grew up under constant scrutiny and were forced into careers they didn’t want? That not only was he a lawyer, he was a damn good one. He lived with constant put-downs and always told how worthless he was. His childhood was just as fucked as ours. He runs an estate and a business. He works six days a week like the rest of us. How exactly is that irresponsible?”

Sam sighed, giving Dean a bitchface.

“So...when did you realize you weren’t in love with him anymore?”

Sam’s face clouded over. “What the fuck are you talking about?” It came out in a low growl.

Dean licked his lips. “Sam, you don’t leave someone for standing up for your family. You don’t threaten to leave them if they go to jail. It’s not like he killed somebody! He trashed a sign, defending his brother’s honor! MY husband. Your brother-in-law.” He took a steadying breath, trying to reel himself back in. “So, best I can figure is you’re looking for a way out. So...what happened?”

“Oh my God!” Sam turned, pacing the dusty, not used room. “My relationship with Gabe is MY business! Not yours! So I gave him hell, Dean! He needed to hear it from someone!”

Silence fell between the brothers. Sam was right that Dean shouldn’t be butting in, but he couldn’t just watch them fall apart without saying something.

“I love him a lot,” Sam said quietly. “But...”

Dean walked over to the window overlooking the poolroom. “But what?”

“I don’t know! I mean, you always caught a lot of crap for not sticking around through a relationship...but...I’m just as bad. I don’t know how to do this, Dean. What happens after we get married? What if he gets tired of me? I mean...I’m kinda boring!”

Dean huffed a laugh. “You aren’t boring. And I’m pretty sure Gabe likes what he has. He’s...You’re freaking him out, Sam. He thinks you are the bored one. He thinks you’ll leave him. And if that’s your plan, man, do it now. Not after you’re married.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair. He paced the room. “I...what if I suck at being married? What if I’m-“

“Sam.” Dean swallowed how harshly that snapped, but his brother could spiral into self doubt. “You are NOTHING like Dad. Is that what this is about?”

Sam didn’t answer, but looked away with guilty worry.

“Sam, you bought this dude a freaking lion. You’re going to be a great husband. Just...think of Dad as learning what NOT to do with your life.”

Sam looked unconvinced. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“You think I knew how to ‘be a married man’ when I got married?”

Sam shrugged.

“I didn’t know shit. But I knew I loved him. I knew that without a doubt. Marriage isn’t dating, Sam. It is...SO different. Sam, it’s better. It’s...everything. That’s your partner. Your person. And yeah, I have you. I have Charlie. I have Bobby. But none of you are Cas. The constant wonder and looking and worrying is just over. That person is yours. And someday, Cas and I will have kids. Because he is the person I want with me to have a family. Not because he’s perfect. Because he’s not. And neither am I. I didn’t lose anything when I got married. I GOT everything.” 

Sam brushed a tear off his cheek. “It’s not like that for most people, you know that right?”

Dean smirked. “We aren’t most people. I still screw up. I still get frustrated. I still am the same fucked up Dean that pulled up to this house lookin’ for a job. But...he balances me out. It’s like...all the crazy shit gets less crazy when he’s there.”

Sam nodded, grinning slightly. “I didn’t mean to upset him so much. I just wanted to...not throw away his life over something so stupid.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s not throwing his life away. He’s gonna get a fine. If that. If I remember correctly, he’s a pretty good lawyer.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair, huffing a big sigh. “I totally over-reacted. It just...I don’t know. The wedding is coming and...I’m freaking out a little bit.”

“So is he. Now more than ever. You definitely got through to him.”

Silence fell as Sam paced a circle in the room.

“So, when the going gets tough, you’re gonna bail on him?” Dean asked, knowing it was mean.

“No!” Sam glared at him. “That’s not what this is. He needed a reality check.”

“He’s had plenty of shitty reality. Ya know, Cas says of all the kids, he was the one who caught hell all the time. He laughs it off, Sam, but he was a punching bag for a long time. Too long. Michael and Hannah were nothing short of cruel to him. But he would NOT leave because of his dad and Cas. Everyone but Cas has left him.”

“I’m not leaving him!” Sam snapped. “I would never do that!”

“You told him if he goes to jail, the wedding is off.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sam said brokenly. He paced back and forth, chewing on a thumb nail.

“He needs to know, Sam. You gotta...tell him.” He shrugged. “I know it’s bullshit for ME to tell you to communicate better, but, dude. You gotta talk to him.”

Sam laughed short and harsh. “I...he...”

Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for Sam to put his thoughts together.

“He could do so much better than-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Dean snapped, Sam looking down. “I’ve been there, Sam. That’s just not how this works. And he’s damn lucky to have you. And he knows it. It’s why he’s freaking out, Sam.”

They stood there quietly.

“Ya know,” Dean went on quietly, “me and you were raised to fight. Yell. Tear each other down. Cas and Gabe were raised differently. They might not have yelled, but they tore each other apart and got left. Same shit at a different volume. All I know is, you deserve to be happy. And I won’t let you second guess yourself and mess things up for yourself.”

“I’m freaking out because of the wedding, aren’t I,” Sam said nervously.

“Probably.”

“But...how do I know I’m doing the right thing?”

Dean scrunched his mouth in thought. “Do you love him?”

“Yes!”

Dean shrugged. “That’s your answer, Sam. I think you were the first one to talk me down. This house is...intimidating. Marriage sounds intimidating. But I did it. And you’ve always been a hell of a lot more sensible than me.”

“Shit. I need him, Dean. I know it’s kinda crazy. He’s such a trickster and so...” he laughed. “He has six rubber ducks, Dean. He still puts them in his bath.”

Dean closed his eyes. “I did not need to know that.”

“He’s so immature and playful!” Sam laughed again. “I’m...not! I’m like...all work, all business and then he just... I know what you mean. He makes me better. I make him better. I...” he glanced around the room with a sudden look of worry on his face. “Where is he? I gotta fix this!”

“He’s with Loki.” Dean shook his head as Sam dodged out of the room and down the balcony stairs. He was glad for the millionth time that he and Cas had not pushed their wedding back. Waiting was killer.


	4. Circling Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this short story.

Chapter 4 Circling Wolves

 

Dean found Cas in the backyard with Buddy and Rumsfeld. Neither dogs played fetch. But since Rum had been spending most of his time with Loki lately, Buddy would run and wrestle with his friend when he got the chance. 

Currently, Cas was sitting in a chair, holding two ice cream containers, the dogs licking them hungrily.

Dean knelt down, kissing Cas, who chuckled into it. When he stood back up, Cas handed him one of the bowls, Rum following him two steps to finish it.

It was a beautiful night. Sounds of music and laughter could still be heard from the ballroom. Cas had said the Talleys would last two years at the most. Still, they seemed to be having a hell of a good time tonight.

He looked over at Cas, wanting to ask, but not sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question. “Hey, Cas?”

Cas tilted his head, looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Do you think Gabe and Sam are going to last? Ya know, when they get married?”

Cas frowned softly, thinking hard. “They will. I know Gabe drives him crazy sometimes, but they really do have a love that will last forever.”

Dean nodded, petting Rum on top of the head before he trotted out to the yard. He sat the empty bowl on the table. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Cas sat Buddy’s empty bowl next to Rum’s, letting his hand drop onto Dean’s thigh with a squeeze. “Are you worried?”

“Nah.” He took Cas’ hand in his, looking up at the stars. 

 

****************************

 

Saturday morning broke bright and early. The Talley wedding guests were gone, their rooms being cleaned. Cas crossed the foyer, having checked the delivery to the kitchens from the local butcher. Gabe came running through the front door.

“Cassie!”

Cas braced himself for a full throttle Gabriel hug, getting a loud kiss on the cheek from him.

Cas laughed, hugging him back then letting him go, wiping his cheek off. “Good morning, Gabe!”

“Where’s Dean?” Gabe asked, his eyes were so bright they were an orangish tan, rather than brown. 

“He’s-“

“Right here,” Dean grinned, coming into the foyer from the great room, clipboard in hand.

“Dean!” Gabe darted for him, hugging him tight, Dean hugging him back with a laugh. “I don’t know what the hell you said. I don’t care.” He took Dean’s face in his hands, kissing his cheek loudly. “You...you fixed everything!”

“Good,” Dean grinned.

“I love you!” Gabe laughed, pinching Dean’s cheek and running for Cas again. “And I love you!!”

“What the hell happened?” Cas asked, hugging his overly happy brother again.

“Dean happened. And Sam.” Gabe spun a full circle then ran up the sweeping steps. “I’m getting married!”

Dean grinned, watching him run.

Cas knew there had to be more to this. “What did he do?” Cas asked, worried.

Dean winked, kissing him. “Fell in love.”

“He was already in love!” Cas said, baffled.

Dean was heading toward the wing when he turned around, walking backwards. “Him and Sam had a fight. I fixed it. Ya know, brother stuff.”

Cas shook his head, grinning. He hadn’t asked last night when Dean came to bed, wanting to make love rather than anything friskier. And he didn’t ask now. Gabe was happy. Dean was happy. And he hadn’t seen Sam yet today, but he was pretty sure, wherever he was, he was happy.

Inias, the florist the couple had chosen cleared his throat from the open front door. “Morning, Cas.” He grinned, probably having witnessed that entire little Gabe tornado.

“Hello, Inias. The ballroom is all set for you.”

He nodded, heading through the gallery and into the ballroom. Cas headed for their office. 

He filed the kitchen delivery receipt and headed for the hunter section to check on Jody and Brandy.

He unlocked the door, heading to the reference room. Jody and Claire sat at the small table laughing with Lee and Krissy.

Dean was leaned against the counter, sipping a coffee with a grin.

Krissy jumped up. “Cas!”

He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “Hey! I didn’t know you were coming!”

She sat back down with the swagger only a child growing up amongst hunters could carry. “Car trouble. Took a bus here.”

Lee stood up, shaking his hand with a grin. “Hey, Cas.”

“Lee, always good to see you.”

“Now Cas is here too. Would you please ask them what we talked about?”

Lee frowned, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Later.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t push whatever it was.

“So, we have some plans,” Jody announced. “Brandy is moving out to Garth’s house in town. And Bess. Brandy wants to get to know her dad more. Garth offered. And Bess will be staying to help her learn about being a wolf. When she turns, her and Bess will move back to Indiana with the pack.”

“Huh,” Dean and Cas said, exchanging a look. Cas was sure Dean was wondering the same thing. What exactly was Garth thinking?

“See,” Claire said dryly, “they think this is nuts too.”

Dean didn’t answer, but Cas clarified his own stance. “I just want to be sure Garth knows what he is getting into.”

“Garth,” Jody said firmly, “will be keeping a close eye on Bess. And Brandy. And I was hoping you and Dean would check in on them as well.”

Cas nodded slowly. “Of course.”

Dean’s jaw clenched before he finally spoke up. “Jody, you’re putting a LOT of faith in this Bess to keep a pretty big damn secret. I’m not too happy she was here at all. This house is for hunters.”

Claire sat back, looking impressed. Lee didn’t add anything but Cas suspected he was thinking the same.

Jody nodded. “Bess thinks Garth is a friend of mine. That we met through you guys. Which is true enough. She has no idea this is a hunter safe house. And I didn’t bring her here. Ellen did.”

Dean pursed his lips.

“But you’re right.” Jody sat back. “Honestly, when she showed up with Ellen, I just winged it. But I’m telling you, Dean. She’s a good person. And Brandy doesn’t trust anyone enough right now to tell anyone anything.”

“Well, I don’t like it.”

“Noted,” Jody accepted.

“Not all monsters are cut and dry killers, Dean,” Lee said gently.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked. “So Krissy falls head over heels in love with a werewolf-“

“Ew!” Krissy scowled..

“-you just...go along with it because, hey, he’s a nice guy.”

Lee glared at him. “I’ve killed people for saying smarter things than that. Dean.”

Dean lifted his hands with a huffy frown. “Okay, I’m just saying, it sounds like a risk.”

“It is a risk,” Jody agreed. “But Dean, everything we do out there is a risk. Once in a while, we risk on the side of giving them a chance.”

“Alright,” Dean relented.

“And on that note, I gotta know that if things go bad, you can handle the clean up.”

Dean stared at her a moment. “You mean kill Brandy. Or Bess. Or Garth if he gets bit.”

She nodded.

He gave Cas a frustrated glance. Cas nodded at him solemnly. 

“Yeah. We can handle it.”

“Look, I’m sorry boys. It’s not a nice, neat ending, but...that’s hunting.” Jody gave them an apologetic smile.

“Fair enough,” Dean sighed, going back to his coffee.

Cas wanted to point out the fact that Dean’s best friend, besides those that lived here, was Crowley. A witch. And a powerful one. And yes, they tracked him and kept an eye on him, but he was still extremely dangerous. But he kept that point for himself for now. No need to bring that up in front of these hunters.

“We gotta run,” Jody said, getting to her feet, Claire doing the same. “We’ll be back for the wedding next month.”

“Take care out there,” Cas said, hugging her.

“Will do! Oh, we took some salt, holy water, and that nifty flame thrower.”

“I just got that!” Dean laughed.

“I can hardly wait to use it! Thanks, Dean!” Claire grinned, giving him a wink.

“Bitch!” Dean laughed.

They left, the atmosphere of the room changing. Lee shifted his coffee mug restlessly.

Dean went into the weapon room, griping that Claire had, in fact, taken the flame thrower. Cas sat at the table. “What did you want to ask us, Lee?”

“Krissy and I have been talking. She passed tenth grade. Barely. And it’s because I’m dragging her all over the damn country. We were...wondering, it was just a thought, mind you, that maybe she could stay here from September through November to get through the first half of the school year online. With some stability.”

Cas grinned. He loved Krissy. She was feisty and sweet. He looked up at Dean, who was standing in the doorway listening.

Dean huffed a laugh at the hopeful look on Cas’ face. He nodded. Cas grinned wider, looking at Krissy. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah. It would be nice to...have a room. And be here. I like it here. Even if Dean is a crab.”

“Me?” Dean barked. “Ellen and Bobby are way crabbier than me!”

Krissy shrugged. The pair always carried on this way.

“Yes, Lee,” Cas said more seriously to her father. “I would be honored. And you are welcome as well.”

“She can work in the dish room. Somebody needs to keep Kevin in line,” Dean added.

Lee grinned at his daughter. “I think it would be really good for her. For both of us.”

 

***************************

 

Dean checked on Inias, signing off on the delivery of flowers. Gabe was manning the kitchen staff and Sam had come in, waiting for the crowd to clear. The brothers went into the office and Dean closed the door.

“I just wanted to thank you for last night,” Sam said quietly.

“Yeah, Gabe seemed pretty damned happy this morning,” Dean grinned, sitting on the corner of the desk.

Sam blushed with a grin. “Yeah. We talked a lot. Things are...good. Like, back to normal good.” He grinned harder with a soft laugh. “Better, actually.”

“I don’t need the smutty details, thanks.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I let stuff get to me so bad sometimes. But...thanks for noticing. And thanks for...being my big brother.”

“Alright, alright. No need to get mushy.”

“Shut up,” Sam laughed. He pulled Dean off the desk and bear-hugged him.

Dean hugged him back. He was happy his brother was feeling better. He deserved the best of everything. “You’re welcome, Sammy.”

Sam stood back, sitting in one of the chairs. “What did we miss this morning?”

“Tons.” He wished he was kidding. But he wasn’t. Sometimes Kripke Manor felt like a non-stop ride. “Lee and Krissy are gonna be a little bit more permanent around here so Krissy can focus on school.”

“Huh. That’s good.”

“Yeah. We get to babysit,” Dean smirked.

Sam grinned. “She’s a great kid.”

“Brandy is moving in with Garth.”

Sam frowned. “What?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too happy about it either. He’s gonna keep an eye on Brandy until she turns. And get this, Bess is moving in with him too.”

Sam nodded, grinning like he knew something.

“What?” Dean groused. “Spill it.”

Sam shrugged. “I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure Garth has a pretty big crush on Bess.”

“What?” Dean couldn’t even register the thought. “He knows she’s a werewolf, right?”

“Yeah, but...well, I saw them out at the indoor with Loki last night and...I’m pretty sure he’s into her.”

Dean knew he was in full bitchface now. “I gotta talk to him.”

Sam stood up. “I gotta change. The bride’s family will be here soon. I’ll be back down in half an hour.”

Dean nodded, watching Sam leave. Gabe came into the foyer, waving to someone at the door. Dean shook off his fifty million thoughts about the back of the house, switching to wedding mode as he stepped into the foyer, greeting the bride’s family with Gabe.

By the time Cas and Sam joined them, Dean took a break to go find Charlie. He had been so busy the past few days. But he hadn’t forgotten about her.

He found her in the billiard room on the third floor. She was sitting on the huge leather sectional, petting Buddy and watching the old movie, Mannequin.

He sat next to her, saying nothing. They watched a good ten minutes of the movie before she sighed snuggled into his side.

“What’s up, Charlie?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re watching cheesy old rom-coms. Somethings up.”

She sighed again. “I’m worried.”

“About?”

“About Dorothy leaving. About what to do. About...leaving.”

Dean sighed. “Dorothy want you to come with her?”

“Yeah.” She stroked Buddy’s silky soft coat. “I don’t want to move.”

“I don’t want you to move either. But I understand if you go.”

“That’s just it. I’m not really willing to go. I want to stay here. My whole family is here.”

Dean thought about it. “You moved across the country to be here with us. You can look at that two ways. One, you’ve moved. You can easily move again. Or two, you already moved once. Make her move here.”

She nodded. “I can so jump on board with both of those trains!” 

He propped his head against the top of hers, both watching the movie. “What if we make you and Dorothy your own place on the fifth floor?”

She pulled back, looking at him. “You can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Well...what about Cas? Or Sam and Gabe?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ll bring it up. They’re gonna say yes though.”

She laughed, snuggling back against him. “I’ll think about it. You ask the troops.”

Dean’s phone buzzed from his pocket. He pulled it out, swiping the screen. It was Sam. “Hey.”

“Dean, you need to get down to the foyer. Crowley brought you something.”

Dean frowned. “What kind of something?”

“Well, I promise you won’t like it.”

Dean gave the phone a bitchface, ending the call. “Crowley brought me something.”

Charlie paused the movie, looking curious. 

“He’s in the foyer.” Dean got to his feet, heading to the elevator.

Charlie followed him. “To the foyer? There’s a wedding going on!”

They rode the shaky little elevator down to the ground floor. The doors slid open and they were met with an impatient looking Benny.

“C’mon, brotha. You ain’t gonna wanna miss a second o’ this.”

Dean and Charlie followed him through the foyer, down the hall and into the library.

He was met with a tight, pressed mouth and an intense gaze from Cas. Garth was standing there with a stern look, arms crossed over his chest. Lee had a shotgun. Gabe was glowering hard enough to smite someone. And Sam looked like he didn’t know who to restrain, him or Gabe. 

Cas’ intense eyes slid over to the cause of all the anger. Balthazar standing in front of the fireplace.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Dean demanded, stepping forward, quickly held fast by Benny.

Balthazar’s hands flew up in surrender. “I came in peace, I swear.”

“He came under duress. Let’s be honest now, Balthazar,” Crowley interrupted. He was standing off to the side, suit and smug glower per usual.

“I don’t give a shit how peaceful you are!” Dean yelled. “And what the hell, Crowley?!”

“Please,” Balthazar shook his head, looking like he might jump out the nearest window. “I’m here against my lawyer’s advice.”

“And mine,” Dean growled. “And my own two lawyers.”

Sam, Cas, and Gabe nodded agreement at that.

“I came to tell you that I withdrew my charges. I’m not going through with it. It was my...lack of judgement that got us here in the first place.”

No one said anything.

Balthazar glanced around the room with growing panic. “I had all the charges dropped! I got that nice lady-cop to help me!” He was grinning, pleading them all with his face to jump on his bandwagon of all-is-well.

No one was budging.

“Castiel,” he fretted. Gabe and Sam closed ranks around Cas protectively. Balthazar threw his hands up, his smarmy smile faltering finally. “I’m very, very sorry. It was a great mis-judgement on my part. Cassie-“

“That’s MR. WINCHESTER, to you, dickwad,” Gabe snarled.

“Right, right! My bad!” Balthazar’s shoulders sagged and he actually began to look contrite. “This is...all my fault. I am clearly in the wrong. Castiel, I’m terribly sorry to have marred our friendship. And as it turns out, terribly bad for my business.”

“There are no friendships here,” Cas bit back. “You will be compensated for your sign and your lawn. As for your business, that’s your problem.” He stepped between Gabe and Sam, coming toe to toe with Balthazar. “And don’t ever touch me again. You have no idea what I’m capable of. A very PUBLIC sexual harassment case would be very messy. Mr. Rochè.”

Even Dean got chills. Damn.

“Right,” Balthazar swallowed hard, looking extremely nervous. “I truly am so sorry.”

Cas’ attention swung to Crowley with laser-sharp precision. “What’s your role in this, Crowley?”

“Me?” Crowley grinned like a cat. “I protect my interests. Just so happens you lot and I both have plenty to gain from staying out of a courtroom. And the public eye.”

So, self preservation. Well, the guy was consistent, if nothing else.

“I suggest you escort Balthazar off the property,” Benny added. “Before I forget why I’m stoppin’ my friend here from beatin’ the shit out of him.”

“Agreed,” Crowley grinned. “Come along, Rochè. We’ve some agreements to sign.”

“Sign?” Balthazar asked, looking worried. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean grinned. “Crowley has contracts on everyone.”

Crowley snatched Balthazar by the shoulder of his jacket and lead him out of the library and out the front door.

Gabe handed Cas several pieces of paper. “It’s all there. He dropped all his charges and Donna had all Kontos’ charges dropped. Charlie and I just have to sign these forms and the whole thing is over.”

Cas read over the forms, relaxing. He looked up at Gabe. “Thank you. It was foolish and risky. But thank you.”

Gabe nodded. “It was. And you’re welcome.”

Cas cracked a smile, shaking his head. He pulled Gabe in for a quick hug.

He crossed the room, hugging Charlie next. “Thank you.”

“Just defending your honor, Cas,” she grinned, hugging him tight. “I’ll be more discreet if this kinda thing happens again.”

Cas stepped back, frowning.

“No,” Gabe interrupted. “No more law breaking from me, little bro. Any of us. We have too much to lose here.”

Sam put an arm around him, kissing the top of Gabe’s head and looking relieved. “That sounds good.”

Dean had to admit, he was relieved too. Freaking Crowley. An unending mix of bad and good.

After kissing Cas and congratulating Gabe and Charlie, Dean whacked Lee on the shoulder. “You brought a gun?”

Lee grinned lopsided. “I was cleaning it.”

“In the library?” Dean smirked.

Lee casually put the rifle on his shoulder. “Would it make you feel better if I told you it wasn’t loaded?”

“No,” Dean laughed. “No need to lie to me.”

 

*********************

 

Saturday’s wedding reception was dry, therefore, wrapped up by 10pm. They all left for the Roadhouse by 11pm, ready for a few drinks, a few songs, and some time to blow off steam and celebrate.

With Ellen gone, Jo was running the place. She was doing a great job. The crowd was thick and the music was loud. They all crowded around a few tables and ordered a first round. 

Cas sat snuggly against Dean’s side at the table. They were listening raptly as Charlie recounted a rather comical story about her and Dean taking Sam and his friend to an amusement park. Dean had decided, in all his wisdom, that the day after he got his license, he was ready to drive 13 hours one-way to ride rollercoasters.

Cas laughed time and again at Charlie mimicking a 16 year old Dean. Dean laughed just as hard, reliving the entire adventure. Sam threw his version of events in, causing the whole table to laugh uproariously.

Settled down and working on round two, Dean looked up when a hand patted his shoulder heavily.

“Hello boys.”

Dean turned in his seat to look fully at Crowley. Cas looked too, wondering what had caught Dean’s eye.

“Holy shit! You bought jeans!”

“And a flannel,” Crowley grinned.

Sam laughed. “Damn, Crowley! You look down-right approachable!”

“Goody.” He glanced to the side with some disdain but took a seat next to Dean. 

Cas waved Jo over to the table to get Crowley a drink. She waved and came back with two beers, pulled a chair up, taking a much needed break. “You guys seem to be having fun tonight!”

Crowley took the beer with a sly grin. “Thanks, gorgeous.”

Dean whacked Crowley on the shoulder. “Quit being skeezey!”

“I’m not being ‘skeezey’!” Crowley barked back good-naturedly.

Jo laughed, sitting back with her beer. “He’s harmless.”

“See? Harmless.” Crowley grinned.

Dean shook his head. “Come on, leave blondie be. Besides, you don’t want Ellen or Bobby hunting you down. I’m not sure which one would be scarier.”

“Ellen,” Cas, Jo, and Sam blurted.

“Let’s do some karaoke,” Dean grinned, the pair getting up to check out the book.

“Now there’s a friendship I never would have pegged,” Sam chuckled, watching them leave.

“Me either,” Cas admitted. “But it’s better than being outright enemies. And he sure came in handy today.” He grinned, watching the two bicker over song choices. 

It was going to be an interesting night. 

 

They walked the few blocks home. It was raining and a rumble could be heard far off in the distance. They huddled together under umbrellas, the rain sobering them all quickly. 

Buddy met them at the gate, running back to the stable to get out of the rain. “See ya Monday!” Gabe called, pulling Sam down the lane toward the stable.

“Yep!” Dean answered waving them off. “We get the Manor mostly to ourselves, Thursday.” He took Cas by the hand, kissing it with a wink.

Cas grinned. With Gabe and Sam house sitting for Bobby, Charlie and Dorothy staying at Jo’s... “If no hunters stopped in...we might actually be alone! You know what that means.”

“Darts!” Dean grinned.

To say they had a proclivity to have sex in new places, was fact. While they were discreet and clean about it, they both had a tendency to get hot and bothered over potential quickies in new places. However, darts was a different game. They only did it when there was no one home but them. They would go up to the billiard room, blindfold one of them, pick a floor plan, throw a dart and went for it.

It was so rare to be totally alone, that this had only worked out three other times. The results had been interesting though. The grand stairs had been the first time, the basement the second time, and a hunter guest room on the second floor the third time. People’s bedrooms were off limits, including their own. But any other nook or cranny was fair game.

“I want a ridiculously big bathtub in our bathroom,” Cas declared, shaking his trench coat off and hanging it by the back door.

“Claw foot or jacuzzi?” Dean mused, checking for hunters in the storage rooms by the reference room.

“Whatever the historical society allows, I suppose,” Cas surmised. Running every decision past them was getting a bit old.

“Fuck that. Our room is ours. If you want a state of the art waterfall shower system in there, you’ll get it.”

Cas stopped at the foot of the back stairs. “Really?”

Dean stopped just as abruptly. “Whatever you want Cas.”

“I mean, you know how to put one in?” He grinned.

Dean glared back playfully. “You find me something I don’t know how to do.”

Cas grinned harder. It was so true. There had yet to be something Dean couldn’t do. “You are so damn hot sometimes it really is ridiculous.”

Dean laughed. “Shut up. Let’s check the rooms before you start sweet-talkin’ me.”

They checked the hunter section and no one had come tonight. They exchanged a smirking smile when their double-checking was done. They made their way up to the billiard room hand in hand, saying nothing as they each were lost in thoughts and possibilities.

Lightening flashed bright in the big windows as rain began drumming hard against the house. 

Dean flipped the lights on in the billiard room and Cas went to the cabinet they kept their special floor plans in. Cas grinned at the little pin holes that pricked the smooth surface of the papers and the silky, black tie that kept them tied together. 

“I believe it’s my turn to throw the dart,” Dean said low, sitting on the arm of the leather sectional. 

This was true, making Cas chuckle. Dean had an incredible accuracy for throwing darts. The blindfold did not seem to hinder him at all. This had been evidenced by his last dart, where he told Cas exactly what he was going to do to him and where, before he loosed the dart with pinpoint accuracy.

He scanned the floor plans, choosing the third floor, where they were. He grinned as he pinned the third floor to the wall.

“Mm,” Dean hummed. “We won’t need to go very far.”

Cas pulled him to his feet, kissing him slowly. With a lazy swipe of his tongue, Dean opened with a greeting tangle that had Cas backing him onto the armrest of the couch again. When Dean’s hands began wandering from his ass to his waistline, Cas pulled back, promptly blindfolding him with the black, silky tie.

Dean grinned, his cheeks blushing just slightly. Cas took him by the hand and walked him in front of the floor plans. He put one dart in Dean’s hand and stepped behind him. 

“Should I spin you three times?” Cas chuckled into his ear, making Dean grin and tuck his chin a little.

“That won’t be necessary.”

“I don’t know,” Cas said slowly, his hands gripping Dean’s waist gently. “You seem to have a way of cheating that I can’t quite figure out.”

“I don’t cheat,” Dean grinned.

“Call it what you will, but that last dart landed precisely on the stairs to the basement. And you already had plans you were telling me about before you threw it.”

Dean grinned, touching the feathered end of the dart to his own chin. “If I remember correctly, you liked the basement.”

Cas chuckled low. “Oh, I did. I’m just saying...I think,” Dean raised his hand with ready aim, just before throwing it, Cas kissed the back of his neck. “You cheat.”

Dean sighed at the feel of Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled back, looking at the floor plan. Dean pulled the silk tie off, looking. He grinned. The dart was just inside the wall, front side of the house, near the very end of the running room.

“You got lucky. Another millimeter and we woulda been having sex outside in the rain.”

Lightening flashed and the lights flickered. They both looked up, waiting as the lights steadied and thunder rumbled louder. “I could do it,” Cas grinned. “But I can’t say we would have enjoyed it as much.”

Dean smirked a laugh. “I’m gonna go get some candles before we lose electricity.”

“I’ll get the rest and meet you in the running room.” Cas kissed him chastely and left quickly, heading for their room.

He considered himself very lucky that Dean was such a romantic. And so adventurous. He picked up three blankets, their pillows, stuff to clean up with, and lube, heading back to the running room.

He opened the door to find Dean already waiting. Lightening streaked the sky again with a brilliant flash, making Cas squint. He closed the door, walking to the end of the room. They had left the long narrow room empty except the end. At the end, under the skylight of windows, they had a special piece of furniture made. A big, round, knee-high ottoman of sorts. It was flat on top, leather-cushioned and soft as a comfortable couch. It was big enough that Sam could comfortably stretch out on it with two other people. Of course they could fit more people, and had. It was the perfect place to watch it rain, watch the stars, or lay in the sun. Best of all, they could roll it out to the billiard room during parties and use the running room for running.

But tonight, in the pounding rain and flashing lightening, Dean sat on the edge waiting. There were at least twenty pillar candles lighting the otherwise dark room. A soft, fuzzy blanket lay spread across it and soft music played in the speakers.

Cas’ grin grew as he walked the long room, stopping at Dean’s knees. “How? When did you do all this?”

“Before we left for dinner.”

Cas tossed their pillows onto ‘the pie’, which is what they all started calling it when it arrived and Dean announced it felt like heaven when he sprawled out on it. He said that it might be better than pie. 

He put their clean-up gear on the floor and the blankets on the pie. “But...how did you know we would be in here?”

Dean offered a charming smile. “I have good aim.”

Cas wanted to argue, but let himself be pulled down to the plush pie instead. The storm rattled the windows with a loud boom as Dean leaned down and kissed him.

Noises from the house quieted and the next time Cas looked out the rain-beveled windows, he knew the power was out. The only sound now was pelting rain and rumble of thunder with flashes of lightening.

Dean got to his feet, standing at Cas’ knees and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. His tattoo was the only thing interrupting the pallet of skin that Cas was anxious to taste.

He watched, biting his lip, as Dean undid his belt and undressed. It was slow and provocative and just for him.

Cas sat up, taking his own shirt off. The soft candlelight gave Dean’s skin a warm glow. He got to his feet, Dean sitting to watch. He opened his belt, button, and fly with the same measure. Stripped to nothing, he came into Dean’s open hands easily. His head dropped back as Dean ran his hands over his body slowly, kissing along his abdomen. He hissed when Dean’s stubbled chin brushed his cock, making him shiver. He looked down as Dean took him deep in his mouth, surrounding his length with wet heat. His mouth dropped open as he rocked into him deeper.

Dean gripped his hips, steering him onto the huge cushion with him. They moved to the center of it, loving the feel of skin on skin. Cas laid back, letting Dean cover him with tender strokes and kisses, stopping to suck his dick multiple times. 

He sat up, needing to give back. Dean laid back, closing his eyes at the last second as Cas kissed him deep and hungry. The storm rumbled and lightening flashed as he sat up again, taking the image of Dean stretched out and marveling at every new touch.

Cas mapped his torso, running his hands firmly up and dragging his hands back down, his blunt nails scraping lightly. He licked a stripe up the underside of Dean’s thick cock, feeling him rock beneath him. He sucked him down, swiping his tongue back and forth along the length as Dean groaned. He sucked and swirled until he tasted the familiar light flavor of precum.

He sat up, straddling Dean’s lap. Dean’s hands ran firmly up his thighs, up his sides, sliding up his chest and capturing his face. He pulled him down, kissing him, rolling them so Cas was again on the bottom.

“What do you want, Cas?” He asked it with such care and passion, that Cas’ mind spun. 

“I want you. I don’t care how.”

Dean grinned, lacing their fingers together, pinning Cas’ hands just above his head. He kissed him harder, hungrier.

Cas pulled his hands free, needing to hold him closer. He turned, rolling them over again with Dean wrapped tightly in his arms.

Dean sat up, turning and laying him on the cushion. He pulled up, grabbing lube and coating his hand quickly.

“Mm, mango. My favorite,” Dean winked.

Cas chuckled but it quickly left him as Dean moved over him.

Cas moaned softly, spreading his knees. Dean bent down, kissing him hard, pressing two fingers inside. He pulled up, watching, eyes roving Cas’ face. Lightening flickered. Thunder rolled. Dean flicked one finger, crooking the other, jolting Cas with a shock of pleasure.

Cas gasped, rocking his hips to seek more. By the time Cas was ready, his legs trembled with anticipation. His eyes flew open when Dean was suddenly gone from him.

“Come here,” Dean whispered. 

He sat up, hair tinged with sweat. He slid off the cushion, grabbing the lube and handing it to Dean with a predatory advance, backing Dean into the windows to kiss him. His knees shook slightly, feeling Dean’s hot shaft pressing against his own.

Dean turned him, his back thudding against the window. The shock of cold glass made him gasp. Dean swept one leg up, lubed and pressed inside of him with a growling grunt. 

Cas’ head thumped back against the rain-chilled glass as he cried out.

Dean waited, letting him adjust to the sudden, tight fullness. Cas took several deep breaths, shifting his hips. He lowered his chin, staring into Dean’s eyes with a challenge.

Dean grinned with silent acceptance. He slid out and back in with snap.

Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders, needing grounded on something.

“This is exactly,” Dean thrust again, “where my dart,” thrust, “landed.”

“Uh huh,” Cas grunted.

After working him into a frenzy, Dean lifted him off his foot, turning and taking the three steps to the cushion, laying him down and taking on the faster pace they both needed.

“More,” Cas barely managed, clawing into Dean’s back and crying out as Dean took his leaking cock in his hand, stroking fast.

Loud, yelling out unintelligible demands and praises, they both come hard.

Dean collapsed, arms shaking. “My God. Cas. Shit.”

“I know,” Cas panted.

Thunder rumbled with a long roll. 

 

Cas woke, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He was warm and clean, wrapped in Dean’s arms and a cocoon of blankets. Dean breathed warm and steady just under his ear. 

The rain poured steadily above and around them. It was pitch black outside. The power was still out and the candles had all been blown out.

Cas squeezed Dean’s arm. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He turned, rousing Dean.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, kissing his cheek and lips until Dean was grinning and awake. “I love you.”

“Love you,” he chuckled. 

“Are you awake?”

“M awake. Why are you awake, baby, go to sleep,” Dean murmured.

“I just...I can’t believe the things you do,” Cas grinned.

Dean shifted his shoulders, grinning. “The finger thing?”

“No,” Cas laughed. “The candles. The dart.” He pressed his lips together, really looking at him. “Thank you. For everything.”

Dean shook his head slightly. “It’s nothing,” he ducked his chin slightly.

Cas tipped his chin back up. “It’s everything. You’re everything.”

Dean grinned, kissing him. “Quit bein’ sappy and come sleep with me.”

Cas grinned, folding back into the warm arms and blankets. “Love you,” Cas whispered.

Dean slid his hand around, lacing his fingers with Cas’. “Love you, Thursday. Love you everyday.”

Cas grinned. He might tease him for being sappy. But Dean was the one setting up candlelit nights alone.

 

The End.

Until next time! ;)


End file.
